staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Grudnia 2007
TVP 1 05:45 Sukces - odc. 29/36 06:10 Sukces - odc. 30/36 06:40 Był taki dzień - 23 grudnia; felieton 06:44 Monika 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 07:55 Książka pod choinkę 08:00 Domisie - Domisiowe zasady; program dla dzieci 08:30 Angielski z Jedynką, czyli The Best Guest Show - odc. 4; program edukacyjny 08:40 Teleranek - magazyn 09:10 Świąteczna przygoda 81' 10:35 Budzimy do życia - odc. 31; felieton 10:45 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Engelberg ( studio ) 11:00 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Engelberg ( I seria ) 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Anioł Pański 13:30 Tylko Martha (Bella Martha (Mostly Martha)) 101'; komedia kraj prod.Niemcy, Szwajcaria, Austria, Włochy (2001) 15:20 BBC w Jedynce - Planeta Ziemia - odc.1 Od bieguna do bieguna (Planet Earth 1 From Pole To Pole) - txt.str.777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 16:20 65 - te okrążenie - Gala Tour de Pologne 16:55 Rajd Dakar 2008 - Polacy w Rajdzie Dakar 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - finał - grudnia; teleturniej 18:15 Szkoda gadać - odc. 16; program rozrywkowy 18:45 Ranczo Wilkowyje. Jak powstawał film - odc. 12/13 - Debiut; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Cudowny eliksir, odc 40 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / A Gummi a Day Keeps the Doctor Away, ep. 40); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Pod jemiołą (Under the Mistletoe) - txt.str.777 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 21:55 Uczta kinomana - Marzyciel (Finding Neverland) 96' kraj prod.USA (2004) 23:35 Kinematograf; magazyn 24:00 Kolekcja kinomana - Kandahar (Safar e Ghandehar (AKA Sun Behind the Moon, The)) 81'; dramat kraj prod.Iran, Francja (2001) 01:25 Wokół wielkiej sceny 01:50 Był taki dzień - 23 grudnia; felieton 01:55 Książka pod choinkę 02:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kopciuszek - odc. 3; serial obyczajowy TVP 05:55 Dla niesłyszących - Kopciuszek - odc. 4; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 906 Małżeństwo na słowo honoru; telenowela TVP 06:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 907 Marylka mówi dość; telenowela TVP 07:15 M jak miłość - odc. 545; serial TVP 08:05 Ostoja - odc. 59 08:35 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 08:50 Zacisze gwiazd - Don Wasyl 09:20 Jesteś tym co jesz (seria III) - Laura Barker (You are what you eat); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 09:45 Wielcy odkrywcy - Benedykt Polak; cykl reportaży 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Amazonka - txt.str.777; cykl reportaży 10:30 Rodzinne oglądanie - Król jaguar (Natural World: Stalking with Jaguar); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:20 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Uroczysty smak (163) 11:50 Przepustka do życia 11:55 Gwiazdy w południe - Trzęsienie ziemi (Earthquake) 116'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1974) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1468 - txt.str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 908 Lojalność. Reszta jest milczeniem; telenowela TVP 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Michał Bajor 16:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 312 Wizyta teściowej; serial TVP 17:00 Egzamin z życia - odc. 99; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Starter 19:10 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie - (1) Świąteczna Gala na Lodzie; widowisko rozrywkowe 20:00 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie - (2) Świąteczna Gala na Lodzie; widowisko rozrywkowe 21:00 Autostopem przez galaktykę (Hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy) 104'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2005) 22:55 Panorama 23:15 Pogoda 23:15 Sport Telegram 23:20 EUROexpress; magazyn 23:30 Wszystko z tęsknoty (Maja Komorowska); film dokumentalny 00:25 Kocham kino na bis - 10 minut później: Wiolonczela (Ten minutes older: the cello) 101'; film fabularny kraj prod.Hiszpania, Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2002) 02:10 Potęga miłości (Range of motion) 89'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2000) 03:40 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (540, 541) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 07.20 Tutenstein (3) - serial anim. 07.45 Power Rangers(529) - serial SF 08.05 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki (33) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Peter Scolari 09.00 Słoneczny patrol (203) - serial przygodowy, USA 10.00 Wielka bitwa Asteriksa - film anim., Francja/Niemcy 1989 11.40 Asterix podbija Amerykę - film anim., Francja/Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 1994 13.15 Opowieści biblijne: Salomon (1/2) - dramat obyczajowy, Czechy/Francja/Niemcy/Wielka Brytania/Włochy 1997, reL Roger Young 14.55 Zakochaj się w Warszawie na Święta 15.45 Sue Thomas: Słyszące oczy FBI (8) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk.Deanne Bray 16.45 Miodowe lata: Cypryjski łącznik - serial komediowy, Polska, wyk. Cezary Żak 17.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (274): Zjazd - serial komediowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Miodowe lata: Przed pierwszą gwiazdką - serial komediowy, Polska 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 3 (58) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. David Caruso, Emily Procter 21.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 3 (59) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. David Caruso, Emily Procter 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.05 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2007 - koncert 00.05 Magazyn sportowy 02.05 Nocne randki 04.30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.55 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.15 Telesklep 08.00 Niania (42): Kanasta - serial komediowy, Polska 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11.45 Supemiania - reality show 12.40 Niania (43): Zabierz to futro - serial komediowy, Polska 13.15 Paulie - gadający ptak - film familijny, USA 1998, reż. John Roberts, wyk. Gena Rowlands, Tony Shalhoub, Trini Alvarado, Hallie Kate Eisenberg 15.05 W krzywym zwierciadle: Wlłaj śwtęty Mikołaju 2 - komedia, USA 2003, reż. Nick Marek, wyk. Randy Quaid, Miriam Rynn, Dana Barron 16.40 Party hits 16.50 Co za tydzień - magazyn 17.20 Hela w opałach 2 (25):Atak ciałem - serial komediowy, Polska, wyk. Anna Guzik, Agata Kulesza, Mariusz Kiljan 17.50 Clever - widzisz I wiesz 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Odwróceni(3/14).- serial sensacyjny, Polska, wyk. Robert Więckiewicz, Artur Żmijewski, Małgorzata Foremniak, Szymon Bobrowski 21.05 Odwróceni (4/14) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 22.05 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23.05 Tajemnice Smallville (7/22)- serial SF, Kanada/USA, wyk. Tom Welling, Kristin Kreuk, Michael Rosenbaum, Allison Mack 00.00 Wyzwanie - film sensacyjny, USA 1977, reż' Clint Eastwood, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Sondra Locke, Pat Hingle 02.05 Telesklep TV 4 05:50 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 06:10 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 06:35 VIP - London Calling - program kulturalny 07:00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 08:30 Powrót Arabeli - serial familijny odc. 17 reż. Václav Vorlícek, Czechosłowacja 1979 09:15 Madika z Czerwcowego Wzgórza - film familijny reż. Göran Graffman, wyk. Jonna Liljendahl, Liv Alsterlund, Monica Nordquist, Björn Granath Szwecja 1980 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy odc. 29 12:00 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 12:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 13:00 Roswell - serial SF odc. 15 USA 2001 14:00 Gotuj śpiewająco - magazyn kulinarny 14:30 Zakochane gwiazdy: Brad i Angelina - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 15:00 Czy Święty Mikołaj się rozwodzi? - komedia reż. John Shepphird, wyk. Connie Sellecca, Corbin Bernsen, Cole Sprouse, Dylan Sprouse USA/Niemcy 2002 16:40 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 17:10 TiVi Sekcja: Magdalena Schejbal, Jadwiga Staniszkis - talk show 18:05 Pogromcy hitów - program rozrywkowy 18:35 Pogromcy hitów - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy odc. 30 20:00 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 39 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 20:30 Tess - dramat obyczajowy reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Nastassja Kinski, Peter Firth, Leigh Lawson, John Collin Francja/ Wlk. Brytania 1979 00:00 Odkrywanie Ameryki - program Mariusza Maksa Kolonko 00:30 Włatcy móch: Karnawau - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 15 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 01:00 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 16 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 01:30 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 02:05 Czułe dranie - tragicznie satyryczny magazyn rozrywkowy 02:50 TiVi Sekcja - talk show 03:30 Odkrywanie Ameryki - program Mariusza Maksa Kolonko 03:55 Gotuj śpiewająco - magazyn kulinarny 04:20 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 04:40 Jennifer Lopez - koncert 05:30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 05:45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Klan - odc. 1357; telenowela TVP 06:20 Klan - odc. 1358; telenowela TVP 06:45 Klan - odc. 1359; telenowela TVP 07:05 Klan - odc. 1360; telenowela TVP 07:30 Klan - odc. 1361; telenowela TVP 08:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek 08:55 M jak miłość - odc. 523; serial TVP 09:40 Ziarno ; magazyn 10:05 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn 10:15 Zima w Wiklinowej Zatoce - odc. 4/7 Nie wywołuj wilka z lasu; serial animowan 10:30 Podróżnik - Życie i Śmierć w Puri 10:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 894* - Jak społeczeństwo współpracuje z policją; telenowela TVP 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 11:30 Zacisze gwiazd - (25) Katarzyna Pakosińska 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:20 Tarsycja; film dokumentalny 12:45 Rozmowy na temat... - Aukcja na rzecz Towarzystwa Pomocy im. Świętego Brata Alberta 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z bazyliki pw. Najświętszego Serca Pana Jezusa w Krakowie 14:05 U fryzjera - odc. 3 Ochroniarz; serial komediowy TVP 14:30 U fryzjera - odc. 4 Fantazja; serial komediowy TVP 14:55 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 15:05 Tradycja - część 1. Koncert finałowy IV Festiwalu Kultury Żydowskiej Warszawa Singera 15:45 Na paryskim bruku; film dokumentalny 16:35 Zaproszenie - Narty, psy i poezja 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Rozmowy na temat... - Aukcja na rzecz Towarzystwa Pomocy im. Świętego Brata Alberta 17:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 17:40 Szansa na Sukces - Piosenki Marka Dutkiewicza 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 524; serial TVP 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 59 - Połóż się, panie Bańko Wstańko (Lie down, Mr. Wobbly Man); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 13/13; serial sensacyjny TVP 21:00 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (16) 21:45 Szkoda gadać - odc. 16; program rozrywkowy 22:10 Czas dla kibica - Hokej na lodzie - PLH: THK Toruń - Podhale Nowy Targ 23:50 Dzień jak co dzień - Przedświąteczne szaleństwo; reportaż 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 524; serial TVP 00:45 Ziarno - Ziarno 208; magazyn 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 59 - Połóż się, panie Bańko Wstańko (Lie down, Mr. Wobbly Man); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 13/13; serial sensacyjny TVP 02:45 Zaproszenie - Narty, psy i poezja 03:05 U fryzjera - odc. 3 Ochroniarz; serial komediowy TVP 03:30 U fryzjera - odc. 4 Fantazja; serial komediowy TVP 03:55 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 04:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 894* - Jak społeczeństwo współpracuje z policją; telenowela TVP 04:30 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Christian Bergemann; felieton 04:40 Na paryskim bruku; film dokumentalny 05:30 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:36 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:51 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:03 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:43 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:48 Pogoda; STEREO 09:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:02 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda; STEREO 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:02 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda; STEREO 11:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:02 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda; STEREO 12:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:58 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:02 Jacek Sobala - zapraszam; program publicystyczny; STEREO 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:02 Droga do EURO 2012; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:55 Pogoda; STEREO 15:04 16/16 - Stadion Story; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:52 Pogoda; STEREO 15:57 Choinka pod Oknem Papieskim; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:46 Pogoda; STEREO 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:54 Pogoda; STEREO 22:57 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - ks. Mirosław Tosza 23.12.; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:03 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:02 Półkowniki - Elementarz, Stolarz; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:27 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 00:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 01:24 Serwis info; STEREO 01:49 Pogoda; STEREO 01:53 Zakończenie dnia Tele 5 06:55 Prognoza pogody program / pogoda 07:00 Telezakupy program / Telezakupy 09:25 Akademia fitness i kulturystyki program / sportowy 09:55 Prudencja Groszek na tropie (odc. 15) serial / animowany 10:20 Prudencja Groszek na tropie (odc. 16) serial / animowany 10:50 Prognoza pogody program / pogoda 10:55 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne program / inne 11:55 Buon Appetito! program / kulinarny 12:50 Akwanauci serial / dokumentalny od 7 lat 13:20 Schody do nieba film / obyczajowy od 12 lat 15:10 Andromeda (odc. 37) serial / science-fiction od 12 lat 16:00 Prognoza pogody program / pogoda 16:10 Anioł stróż (odc. 8) serial / obyczajowy od 12 lat 18:00 Wybory Bursztynowej Miss 2007 - Jantar (odc. 2) relacja / inne 18:55 Andromeda (odc. 38) serial / science-fiction od 12 lat 19:55 Prognoza pogody program / pogoda 20:00 Oczami mordercy polecamy film / thriller od 16 lat 21:55 Prognoza pogody program / pogoda 22:00 Upiorny wieczór czyli Skibomagiel (odc. 6) program / rozrywkowy od 16 lat 22:55 Lub czasopisma program / inne 23:05 Prawo pięści (odc. 12) serial / sensacyjny od 16 lat 00:10 Seksowna uczta film / erotyczny od 18 lat 04:30 Rybia nocka program / inne TVP Kultura 09:05 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - Odc. 9. Powroty; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Trema (Stage Fright) 11'; film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); reż.:Steve Box; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Misja Arktyka - Klimatologia (Mission Arctic - Climate on the Edge); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Niedziela z operą - Traviata (La Traviata) 106'; opera kraj prod.Szwajcaria, Włochy (1982); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Mąż fryzjerki (Le Mari de la Coiffeuse) 78'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (1990); reż.:Patrice Leconte; wyk.:Jean Rochefort, Anna Galiena, Roland Bertin, Maurice Chevit, Philippe Clevont, Jacques Mathou; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Więcej niż fikcja - Ballada o kozie 49'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Bartosz Konopka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Teatr Telewizji - Niezrównany Nakoniecznikow 42'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Stanisław Zajączkowski; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Zdzisław Klucznik, Magda Jarosz, Jerzy Kryszak, Ewa Kolasińska, Alicja Bienicewicz, Halina Kuźniakówna; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Filmy Nasfetera - Kolorowe pończochy 65'; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Nasfeter; wyk.:Zofia Bodakowska, Helena Grossówna, Natalia Szymańska, Ignacy Gogolewski, Stanisław Milski, Sylwia Lipczyńska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Jules i Jim (Jules et Jim) 101'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1962); reż.:François Truffaut; wyk.:Jeanne Moreau, Oskar Werner, Henri Serre; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Korzenie Europy - Taniec z mieczami. Opowieść o Franciszku Pospisilu. (Dancing for the Camera); film dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Kino krótkich filmów - Cicha noc, święta noc 24'; film krótkometrażowy; reż.:Marek Piestrak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Jezus z Montrealu (Jezus of Montreal) 119'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada, Francja (1990); reż.:Denys Arcand; wyk.:Lothaire Bluteau, Catherine Wilkening, Johanne-Marie Tremblay, Rémy Girard; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Lekcja muzyki 25'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Mańkowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Studio TVP Kultura - Obywatel G. C.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu - Sopot '88 - Obywatel G. C.; recital; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu - KFPP Opole - '83 - Republika; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu - Republika marzeń; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Kino nocne - Noc (La Notte) 116'; film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy, Francja (1961); reż.:Michelangelo Antonioni; wyk.:Marcello Mastroianni, Jeanne Moreau, Monica Vitti, Bernhard Wicki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Shadows - Kenny Werner & Oleś Trio; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Królowa Jadwiga - początek I Rzeczypospolitej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Drogi królowej Jadwigi; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 U źródeł cywilizacji - Królowa Jadwiga - początek I Rzeczypospolitej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Dzieje Polaków - Żołnierze Piłsudskiego. Henryk Dobrzański - Hubal; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Telewizyjny Słownik Biograficzny - Henryk Dobrzański - Hubal 1; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Dzieje Polaków - Żołnierze Piłsudskiego. Henryk Dobrzański - Hubal; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Siła bezsilnych - Taśmy, świadkowie, historia - Legenda Sierpnia; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Solidarność - Solidarność 1 (Solidarność); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Polska (1990); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Siła bezsilnych - Taśmy, świadkowie, historia - Legenda Sierpnia; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kontrowersje - Utracone kresy południowe, w programie m. in. filmy "Potomkowie Lecha i Czecha" oraz "Konflikt o Kotlinę"; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Potomkowie Lecha i Czecha; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Kontrowersje - Utracone kresy południowe, w programie m. in. filmy "Potomkowie Lecha i Czecha" oraz "Konflikt o Kotlinę"; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Konflikt o Kotlinę; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Kontrowersje - Utracone kresy południowe, w programie m. in. filmy "Potomkowie Lecha i Czecha" oraz "Konflikt o Kotlinę"; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Pod biało - czerwoną banderą; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Niszczyciele eskortowe; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Pod biało - czerwoną banderą; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 W zawieszeniu; dramat; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Historia i film; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Po co nam to było - Grunt to rodzinka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Z archiwów PRL - u odc. 13; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Zakręty dziejów - Tora-Tora-Tora. Atak Japończyków na Pearl Harbor; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Japonia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Zakręty dziejów - Tora-Tora-Tora. Atak Japończyków na Pearl Harbor; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Z „Wujkiem” na wycieczce; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Z archiwów PRL - u odc. 13; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 W zawieszeniu; dramat; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Historia i film ; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:05 Zwarcie - Piotr Nurowski - odc. 36; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Trzecia tercja; magazyn hokejowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Piłka ręczna - Bundesliga: S. C. Magdeburg - VfL Gummersbach (Bundesliga: S. C. Magdeburg - VfL Gummersbach) kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO 09:40 Olimpijczycy 2008 - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Sportowa debata; STEREO 11:00 Złote transmisje - MŚ narciarstwie klasycznym 2003; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Grand Prix Polski w pływaniu - Warszawa; STEREO 14:05 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Piłka nożna - Klubowy Puchar Świata: Etoile - Urawa (Klubowy Puchar Świata: Etoile - Urawa) kraj prod.Brazylia (2007); STEREO 15:35 Piłka nożna - Klubowy Puchar Świata: Etoile - Urawa (Klubowy Puchar Świata: Etoile - Urawa) kraj prod.Brazylia (2007); STEREO 16:50 Mistrzostwa Polski Polskiej Ligi Westernu i Rodeo; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Piłka nożna - Klubowy Puchar Świata: FINAŁ AC Milan - Boca Juniors (Klubowy Puchar Świata: FINAŁ AC Milan - Boca Juniors) kraj prod.Brazylia (2007); STEREO 18:00 Piłka nożna - Klubowy Puchar Świata: FINAŁ AC Milan - Boca Juniors (Klubowy Puchar Świata: FINAŁ AC Milan - Boca Juniors) kraj prod.Brazylia (2007); STEREO 19:05 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - prezentacja trasy na 2008 rok; STEREO 19:50 Z archiwum TVP - Gerard Cieślik; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Złote transmisje - MŚ w hokeju 1976 - Polska - ZSRR; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:05 Gala boksu zawodowego - Dublin (Dublin) kraj prod.Irlandia (2007); STEREO 00:30 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 59 (.); magazyn sportowy kraj prod.Szwecja (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 60 (.); magazyn sportowy kraj prod.Szwecja (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Zakończenie dnia TVN 7 05:30 Maraton Uśmiechu - program rozrywowy 06:00 Telesklep 08:00 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 Wyścig po kasę - teleturniej interaktywny 09:15 Nie ma sprawy - serial obyczajowy odc. 11/39 USA 2000 10:10 Stefan Frank - lekarz znany i lubiany - serial obyczajowy odc. 4/7 reż. Hans-Jürgen Tögel, Niemcy 1995 11:10 Krąg miłości - serial obyczajowy odc. 16/26 Niemcy 2004 12:15 Świąteczna ucieczka - film rodzinny reż. Jeff Franklin, wyk. Ashley Olsen, Mary Kate Olsen, Rhea Perlman, Cynthia Geary USA 1992 14:10 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy odc. 17/24 USA 2003 14:40 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy odc. 18/24 USA 2003 15:10 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy odc. 20/22 USA 2005 16:10 Ryzykanci - serial sensacyjny odc. 5/12 USA 2004 17:05 Karmazynowy pirat - film przygodowy reż. Robert Siodmak, wyk. Burt Lancaster, Eva Bartok, Nick Cravat, Torin Thatcher USA 1952 19:10 Bombonierka - program rozrywkowy 20:10 Striptiz - film sensacyjny reż. Andrew Bergman, wyk. Demi Moore, Burt Reynolds, Armand Assante, Ving Rhames USA 1996 22:35 Dowody zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 13/23 USA 2004 23:35 Amerykański łowca - film sensacyjny reż. Danny Cannon, wyk. Harvey Keitel, Iain Glen, John Wood, Viggo Mortensen Wlk. Brytania 1993 01:35 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny Polsat Sport 07:00 Polska Liga Siatkówki: Asseco Resovia SSA Rzeszów - Jastrzębski Węgiel 08:50 Liga szkocka: Hibernian - Celtic Glasgow 11:00 na żywo Cafe futbol - wydanie świąteczne 12:30 na żywo liga holenderska: Excelsior - Ajax Amsterdam 14:55 na żywo Polska Liga Siatkówki: Wkęt Med. Domex AZS Częstochowa - Mlekpol Olsztyn 17:30 Clip 17:55 na żywo liga grecka: Panathinaikos Ateny - OFI Kreta 20:00 Liga włoska: Palermo - Lazio Rzym 22:10 Liga holenderska: NEC Nijmegen - Feyenoord Rotterdam 00:10 Liga szkocka: Aberdeen - Glasgow Rangers TVN 24 06:00 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 06:30 Supermeteo 06:40 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn ogrodniczy 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:40 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:40 Nieruchomo¶ci - magazyn 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:45 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 18:10 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 19:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:10 Firma - magazyn 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 22:10 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 23:30 Rozmowy z mistrzem: O przyjaĽni - Agnieszka Holland - wywiad odc. 1 00:00 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:20 Supermeteo 00:30 Serwis sportowy 00:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 01:00 Supermeteo 01:10 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:00 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 02:40 ¦wiat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 02:55 Serwis sportowy 03:00 Serwis informacyjny 03:25 Prognoza pogody 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:32 Supermeteo 03:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 04:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 04:50 ¦wiat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 05:00 Supermeteo 05:10 Nieruchomo¶ci - magazyn 05:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 05:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody TVN Turbo 06:00 Test 300 - magazyn 06:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 07:00 Telezakupy 08:00 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 Wędkarstwo - męskie hobby - magazyn 09:00 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 09:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 10:00 Jazda polska - magazyn 10:30 Powietrzny patrol - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Cięcie, gięcie - magazyn 11:30 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 12:00 Turbo kamera - magazyn 12:30 Test 300 - magazyn 13:00 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:00 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 15:30 Kuchnia boksu - magazyn 16:00 Powietrzny patrol - serial dokumentalny 16:30 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:30 Mechanik - magazyn 18:00 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18:30 Wędkarstwo - męskie hobby - magazyn 19:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 19:30 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 20:00 Jazda polska - magazyn 20:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 21:00 Cięcie, gięcie - magazyn 21:30 Fotomania - jak fotografować - magazyn 21:45 De Lux 8 minut - wielki świat luksusowych samochodów 22:00 Kuchnia boksu - magazyn 22:30 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:30 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 00:00 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00:30 Telezakupy 01:30 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:30 Jazda polska - magazyn 03:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 03:30 Garaż dwóch takich - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:00 Cięcie, gięcie - magazyn 04:30 Mechanik - magazyn TV Puls 06:00 Telezakupy 07:00 Obieżyświat: Specjalności chińskiej dzielnicy - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 08:00 Niedzielnik - program religijny 09:00 Autostrada do nieba - serial obyczajowy odc. 61 reż. Michael Landon, USA 1984 10:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 104 USA 1985 11:00 Puls tygodnia - przegląd wydarzeń 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:30 Chłopak na święta - komedia romantyczna reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. Kelli Williams, Patrick Muldoon, Shane Baumel, Charles Durning USA 2004 14:00 Ale numer! - program rozrywkowy 14:30 Uwaga, żarty - program rozrywkowy 15:00 Amazing Race - Niesamowity wyścig - reality show 16:00 Star Trek: Zabójcza planeta - serial SF odc. 34 reż. Anton Leader, Don McDougall, USA 1966 17:00 Star Trek: Machina zagłady - serial SF odc. 35 reż. Anton Leader, Don McDougall, USA 1966 18:00 Najgorszy polski kierowca - program rozrywkowy odc. 8 19:00 Reporterzy - magazyn reporterów 19:30 Puls raport - program informacyjny 20:00 Opowieść wigilijna Muppetów - film dla dzieci reż. Brian Henson, wyk. Michael Caine USA 1992 22:00 Puls raport - program informacyjny 22:35 Uznany za winnego - film sensacyjny reż. Po Johns, Howard Gibson, wyk. Jeff Edward, Morgan Freeman, Daemon Moore, Jaimie Patton USA 2003 00:30 Puls tygodnia - przegląd wydarzeń 01:30 Reporterzy - magazyn reporterów 02:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 104 USA 1985 Kuchnia TV 06:05 Słodki drań: Desery świąteczne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Zabawa w gotowanie: Kotleciki rybne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 35 08:10 Przepis na sukces - serial dokumentalny odc. 25 08:35 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Kaczka świąteczna - Justyna Sieńczyłło - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 09:00 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 09:30 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Kanapka doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 09:55 Babeczki wigilijne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 10:25 Na słodko: Świąteczne przyjęcia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 40 11:15 Kuchenna jazda - kulinarne reality show odc. 10 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: Jean-Christophe Novelli i Jo Prat - magazyn kulinarny odc. 59 12:15 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Ryby i owoce morza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 12:40 Zabawa w gotowanie: Kotleciki rybne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 35 12:50 Jamie w domu: Boże Narodzenie - magazyn kulinarny 13:40 Antony w Maroku: Zupy - seria kulinarno-podróżnicza odc. 8 14:05 Kulinarne wakacje na Hawajach - magazyn kulinarny 14:55 Hell's Kitchen 2 - reality show odc. 4 15:40 Szef kuchni!: W pułapce talentu - serial komediowy odc. 10 Wlk. Brytania 1993 16:10 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 16:40 Słodki drań 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 17:05 Glob-cooker - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 Francja 2006 18:00 Kuchenna jazda - kulinarne reality show odc. 11 18:30 Restauracja Jamiego - Australia - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 19:20 Szef kuchni!: Gotowanie na ekranie - serial komediowy odc. 11 Wlk. Brytania 1993 19:50 Zabawa w gotowanie: Pieczona cielęcina z niespodzianką - magazyn kulinarny odc. 36 20:00 Kudłacze na motorach: Si i Dave w Wietnamie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 20:35 Słodko-gorzka historia łakoci: Narodziny gigantów - film dokumentalny odc. 2/4 reż. Sophie Arthaud, wyk. Kanada 2002 21:25 Nagi szef: Przyjęcie bożonarodzeniowe - magazyn poradnikowy 22:00 Ser w plasterkach: Roquefort - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 22:30 Kucharze świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 23:00 Mondovino: Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Rzymu - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 Francja/USA 2004 23:55 Babeczki wigilijne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 00:25 Nagi szef: Przyjęcie bożonarodzeniowe - magazyn poradnikowy 00:55 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 16 01:45 Słodki drań 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 02:15 Kulinarne wakacje na Hawajach - magazyn kulinarny 03:00 Sobota w kuchni: Curtis Stone i Silvana Rowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 58 03:30 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 4 04:00 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 04:30 Sposób na przyjęcie: 10. rocznica ślubu - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 15 04:55 Przepis na sukces - serial dokumentalny odc. 25 05:20 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 05:50 Kulinarne wakacje na Hawajach - magazyn kulinarny Canal + 07:00 Technika w przyrodzie - film dokumentalny odc. 3 ost. reż. Steve Nicholls, Alfred Vendl, wyk. Austria 2006 08:00 Czerwony Kapturek - Prawdziwa historia - film animowany reż. Cory Edwards, Todd Edwards, wyk. USA 2005 09:30 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 18 reż. Marilyn Higgins, USA 2006 10:05 Kłopoty z Harrym - komedia kryminalna reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Jerry Mathers, John Forsythe, Shirley MacLaine, Edmund Gwenn USA 1955 11:50 Deser Deweneti - do siego roku - film krótkometrażowy 12:15 Poirot - Karty na stół - film kryminalny reż. Sarah Harding, wyk. David Suchet, Cordelia Bugeja, Philip Bowen, Zoë Wanamaker Wlk. Brytania 2005 14:00 Artur i Minimki - film animowany reż. Luc Besson, wyk. Freddie Highmore, Mia Farrow, Doug Rand, Penny Balfour Francja 2006 15:55 Deser Rosalie i Bruno - film krótkometrażowy 16:25 Tristan i Izolda - melodramat reż. Kevin Reynolds, wyk. James Franco, Sophia Myles, Rufus Sewell, David O'Hara Niemcy/Czechy/USA/Wlk. Brytania 2006 18:35 Cztery poziomo - serial komediowy odc. 3/12 reż. Konrad Niewolski, Polska 2007 19:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19:20 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 19:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:00 Premiera Kopia Mistrza - dramat biograficzny reż. Agnieszka Holland, wyk. Ed Harris, Diane Kruger, Matthew Goode, Phyllida Law USA/Niemcy/Węgry 2006 21:50 Sztuka zrywania - komedia romantyczna reż. Peyton Reed, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Vince Vaughn, John Favreau, Jason Bateman USA 2006 23:40 Hooligans - dramat sensacyjny reż. Lexi Alexander, wyk. Elijah Wood, Charlie Hunnam, David Alexander, Claire Forlani Wlk. Brytania/USA 2005 01:35 Za linią wroga 2 - Oś zła - film sensacyjny reż. James Dodson, wyk. Nicholas Gonzalez, Peter Coyote, Keith David, Matt Bushell USA 2006 03:10 Pierścień i róża - baśń filmowa reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Katarzyna Figura, Stefan Każuro, Katarzyna Cygan, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Wanda Dembek, Ewa Kuculis, Ludwik Benoit Polska 1986 04:55 Ergo Proxy - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 2 reż. Shuko Murase, Japonia 2006 05:25 Cztery poziomo - serial komediowy odc. 3/12 reż. Konrad Niewolski, Polska 2007 Canal + Film 06:30 Deser Cyd - film krótkometrażowy 07:00 Eureka: Nieoczekiwany powrót - serial SF odc. 3 USA 2006 07:50 Życie w realu światów wirtualnych - film dokumentalny reż. Frederick Brunnquell, wyk. Francja 2006 08:45 Taniec zmysłów - film muzyczny reż. Anne Fletcher, wyk. Channing Tatum, Jenna Dewan, Damaine Radcliff, De'Shawn Washington USA 2006 10:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 11:00 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 17 reż. Marilyn Higgins, USA 2006 11:30 Forrest Gump - komediodramat reż. Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Tom Hanks, Robin Wright Penn, Gary Sinise, Sally Field USA 1994 13:50 Deser Zbawca - film krótkometrażowy 14:10 Ikonoklaści - Redford i Newman - serial dokumentalny USA 2005 14:55 Wyścig marzeń - dramat biograficzny reż. John Gatins, wyk. Kurt Russell, Dakota Fanning, Elisabeth Shue, Kris Kristofferson USA 2005 16:40 Paparazzi - dramat sensacyjny reż. Paul Abascal, wyk. Cole Hauser, Robin Tunney, Tom Sizemore, Dennis Farina USA 2004 18:05 Boże Narodzenie - dramat wojenny reż. Christian Carion, wyk. Diane Kruger, Benno Fürmann, Guillaume Canet, Gary Lewis Francja/Niemcy/Belgia/Rumunia 2005 20:00 Decydująca gra - thriller reż. Andy Cheng, wyk. Cuba Gooding Jr., Angie Harmon, James Woods, Burt Reynolds Niemcy/Kanada/USA 2006 21:35 9. kompania - dramat wojenny reż. Fiodor Bondarczuk, wyk. Fiodor Bondarczuk, Aleksej Czadow, Michaił Jewlanow, Iwan Kokorin Rosja/Ukraina/Finlandia 2005 23:50 Kopia Mistrza - dramat biograficzny reż. Agnieszka Holland, wyk. Ed Harris, Diane Kruger, Matthew Goode, Phyllida Law USA/Niemcy/Węgry 2006 01:35 Miami Vice - film sensacyjny reż. Michael Mann, wyk. Colin Farrell, Jamie Foxx, Li Gong, Naomie Harris USA/Niemcy 2006 03:45 Czterej bracia - film sensacyjny reż. John Singleton, wyk. Mark Wahlberg, Tyrese Gibson, André Benjamin, Garrett Hedlund USA 2005 05:35 Godzina szczytu - dramat psychologiczny reż. Jerzy Stefan Stawiński, wyk. Leszek Herdegen, Maria Chwalibóg, Barbara Wrzesińska, Krzysztof Kowalewski Polska 1973 Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz AS Roma - Sampdoria Genua 09:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Arsenal Londyn - Tottenham Hotspur 11:00 Piłka nożna Premiership Plus - magazyn ligi angielskiej 11:45 Za ciosem - magazyn bokserski 12:55 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Manchester United - FC Everton 14:55 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz Inter Mediolan - AC Milan 17:05 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Blackburn Rovers - Chelsea Londyn 19:10 1 na 1: Jan Chmura - magazyn sportowy 19:30 Futbol amerykański NFL Game Day - magazyn sportowy 20:00 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy odc. 1 20:50 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz FC Barcelona - Real Madryt 23:00 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy odc. 2 00:30 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz AS Saint-Etienne - Paris Saint-Germain 02:20 Nieme kino - komedia reż. Mel Brooks, wyk. Mel Brooks, Marty Feldman, Dom De Luise, Bernardette Peters USA 1976 03:55 Niecne uczynki - komedia reż. David Kendall, wyk. Milo Ventimiglia, Lacey Chabert, Tom Amandes, Michael Milhoan USA 2005 05:25 Nacho Libre - komedia obyczajowa reż. Jared Hess, wyk. Jack Black, Ana de la Reguera, Héctor Jiménez, Darius Rose Niemcy/USA 2006 HBO 06:00 Kylie: Showgirl Homecoming - koncert 07:00 Afrykańska farma - dramat obyczajowy reż. David Lister, wyk. Luke Gallant, Richard E. Grant, Kasha Kropinski, Armin Mueller-Stahl RPA 2004 08:40 Raj odzyskany - film obyczajowy reż. Mary Agnes Donoghue, wyk. Melanie Griffith, Don Johnson, Elijah Wood, Thora Birch USA 1991 10:30 Czekając na cud - dramat obyczajowy reż. Nadia Tass, wyk. Hallie Kate Eisenberg, Alison Elliott, David Strathairn, Kate Greenhouse USA 2000 12:05 Droga do Ottawy - film obyczajowy reż. Gaurav Seth, wyk. Nabil Mehta, Amy Sobol, Jim Codrington, Ivan Smith Kanada 2001 13:40 Pani Palfrey w hotelu Claremont - komediodramat reż. Dan Ireland, wyk. Joan Plowright, Rupert Friend, Zoe Tapper, Anna Massey USA/Wlk. Brytania 2005 15:25 Złodzieje z klasą - dramat sensacyjny reż. Gary Burns, wyk. James Marsters, John Cassini, Larry Manetti, Wayne Robson USA 2005 16:55 Kozaczki z pieprzykiem - komedia reż. Julian Jarrold, wyk. Joel Edgerton, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Sarah-Jane Potts, Nick Frost USA 2005 18:45 Dżungla - film animowany reż. Steve "Spaz" Williams, wyk. USA 2006 20:10 Niedzielna megapremiera Kod da Vinci - thriller reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Tom Hanks, Audrey Tautou, Ian McKellen, Jean Reno USA 2006 22:35 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 23:10 Dzień wagarowicza - komedia reż. Nick Weiss, wyk. Texas Battle, Earl Billings, Larry Miller, Gary Lundy USA 2007 00:40 Californication - serial komediowy odc. 7 USA 2007 01:10 Faceci w korkach - komedia reż. Paul Mercier, wyk. Shaun Elebert, Brendan Gleeson, Domhnall Gleeson, David Herlihy Irlandia 2006 02:40 Za dziesięć dwunasta - thriller reż. Scott Storm, wyk. Alfonso Freeman, Rick D. Wasserman, Rayne Guest, Jenya Lano USA 2006 04:10 Summer G - dramat obyczajowy reż. Christopher Scott Cherot, wyk. Richard T. Jones, Blair Underwood, Chenoa Maxwell, Andre Royo USA 2002 HBO 2 06:00 Prosto z zoo do Afryki - komedia przygodowa reż. Johan Nijenhuis, wyk. Juliette van Ardenne, Vivienne van den Assem, Nicolette van Dam, Ewout Genemans Holandia 2005 07:30 Fałszerski spisek - komedia kryminalna reż. Richard Janes, wyk. Matthew Rhys, Kate Ashfield, Tom Chambers, Tony Haygarth Hiszpania 2004 08:55 Krzesła orkiestry - komedia romantyczna reż. Daniele Thompson, wyk. Cécile De France, Valérie Lemercier, Albert Dupontel, Laura Morante Francja 2006 10:40 Pies, który czynił cuda - film familijny reż. Craig Clyde, wyk. Alana Austin, Kasey Clyde, Heather Burton, Patricia Billum USA 2003 12:05 Potyczki z Jeannie - komediodramat reż. James L. Brooks, wyk. Nick Nolte, Whittni Wright, Albert Brooks, Joely Richardson USA 1994 14:00 Droga sławy - dramat obyczajowy reż. James Gartner, wyk. Josh Lucas, Derek Luke, Austin Nichols, Jon Voight USA 2006 15:55 Nastolatki - film familijny reż. Vivian Naefe, wyk. Michelle von Treuberg, Lucie Hollmann, Paula Riemann, Zsa Zsa Inci Bürkle Niemcy 2006 17:45 Zaklęte serca - komediodramat reż. Petter Nass, wyk. Josh Hartnett, Radha Mitchell, Gary Cole, Allen Evangelista USA 2005 19:20 xXx 2: Następny poziom - film sensacyjny reż. Lee Tamahori, wyk. Ice Cube, Samuel L. Jackson, Willem Dafoe, Scott Speedman USA 2005 21:00 Patrol - dramat sensacyjny reż. Andrew Davis, wyk. Kevin Costner, Ashton Kutcher, Sela Ward, Melissa Sagemiller USA 2006 23:15 Kelnerzy - komedia reż. Rob McKittrick, wyk. Ryan Reynolds, Anna Faris, Justin Long, David Koechner USA 2005 00:50 Hot Tamale - komedia reż. Michael Damian, wyk. Randy Spelling, Diora Baird, Carmen Electra, Jason Priestley USA 2006 02:30 Kłopotliwy transport - komedia reż. Colin Teague, wyk. Kate Ashfield, Linda Bassett, Chooi Beh, Elizabeth Berrington Wlk. Brytania 2004 04:05 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 04:35 Walka żywiołów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Noah Baumbach, wyk. Owen Kline, Jeff Daniels, Laura Linney, Jesse Eisenberg USA 2005 HBO Comedy 10:00 Ja, twardziel - komedia kryminalna reż. Les Mayfield, wyk. Samuel L. Jackson, Eugene Levy, Luke Goss, Miguel Ferrer Niemcy/Bułgaria 2004 11:20 Zostańmy przyjaciółmi - komedia romantyczna reż. Roger Kumble, wyk. Ryan Reynolds, Amy Smart, Anna Faris, Chris Klein Niemcy/USA/Kanada 2005 12:50 Gang Wielkiej Stopy - komedia przygodowa reż. Tim Skousen, wyk. Jeremy Sumpter, Justin Long, Carl Weathers, Rob Pinkston USA 2006 14:15 Powrót do Tamakwa - komedia obyczajowa reż. Mike Binder, wyk. Alan Arkin, Matt Craven, Diane Lane, Bill Paxton USA/ Kanada 1993 15:50 Zostańmy przyjaciółmi - komedia romantyczna reż. Roger Kumble, wyk. Ryan Reynolds, Amy Smart, Anna Faris, Chris Klein Niemcy/USA/Kanada 2005 17:25 Gang Wielkiej Stopy - komedia przygodowa reż. Tim Skousen, wyk. Jeremy Sumpter, Justin Long, Carl Weathers, Rob Pinkston USA 2006 18:50 Powrót do Tamakwa - komedia obyczajowa reż. Mike Binder, wyk. Alan Arkin, Matt Craven, Diane Lane, Bill Paxton USA/ Kanada 1993 20:30 Premiera Lucky Louie - serial komediowy odc. 8 reż. Andrew D. Weyman, USA 2006 20:55 Babcisynek - komedia reż. Nicholaus Goossen, wyk. Linda Cardellini, Allen Covert, Peter Dante, Shirley Jones USA 2006 22:25 Gregoir Moulin przeciw ludzkości - komedia reż. Artus de Penguern, wyk. Artus de Penguern, Pascale Arbillot, Élisabeth Vitali, Antoine Duléry Francja 2001 23:55 Lucky Louie - serial komediowy odc. 8 reż. Andrew D. Weyman, USA 2006 00:20 Dick i Jane: Niezły ubaw - komedia reż. Dean Parisot, wyk. Jim Carrey, Téa Leoni, Alec Baldwin, Richard Jenkins USA 2005 01:50 Przyjaciele z boiska - komedia reż. Khoa Do, wyk. Anh Do, Angus Sampson, Lisa Saggers, Tom Simmons Australia 2006 Cinemax 06:00 Teściowie - komedia reż. Arthur Hiller, wyk. Alan Arkin, Peter Falk, Penny Peyser, Richard Libertini USA 1979 07:45 Chłopiec za burtą - dramat przygodowy reż. Marco Tullio Giordana, wyk. Matteo Gadola, Ester Hazan, Vlad Alexandru Toma, Alessio Boni Włochy/Francja 2005 09:45 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Sydney Pollack - magazyn filmowy 10:10 Rytm życia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Patrick Hogan, wyk. Phillip Vaden, Marnette Patterson, Julie Hagerty, Stephen Tobolowsky USA 2006 11:55 Witamy w Hollywood - komedia reż. Adam Rifkin/Tony Markes, wyk. Adam Rifkin, Jane Jenkins, Angie Everhart, Scott Wolf USA 1998 13:25 Niebieski metalik - komediodramat reż. Dan Verete, wyk. Avi Kushnir, Moshe Ivgy, Ulrich Matschoss, Rolf Nagel Kanada/Niemcy/Izrael 2004 15:00 Legalna blondynka - komedia reż. Robert Luketic, wyk. Reese Witherspoon, Luke Wilson, Selma Blair, Matthew Davis USA 2001 16:35 Czas na rewanż - komedia romantyczna reż. Bruce McCulloch, wyk. Ray Liotta, Glenne Headly, Shaun Sipos, Rachel Blanchard USA/Kanada 2006 18:15 Teściowie - komedia reż. Arthur Hiller, wyk. Alan Arkin, Peter Falk, Penny Peyser, Richard Libertini USA 1979 20:00 Strefa mroku. Premiera Holenderski ojciec chrzestny - film kryminalny reż. Gerrard Verhage, wyk. Peter Paul Muller, Chantal Janzen, Frank Lammers, Marcel Musters Holandia 2004 22:00 Blue Velvet - thriller reż. David Lynch, wyk. Isabella Rossellini, Kyle MacLachlan, Dennis Hopper, Laura Dern USA 1986 00:00 Gracz - komediodramat reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Tim Robbins, Greta Scacchi, Whoopi Goldberg, Fred Ward USA 1992 02:05 U progu dorosłości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Cuesta, wyk. Conor Donovan, Jesse Camacho, Zoe Weizenbaum, Jeremy Renner USA 2005 03:40 Gangster - film kryminalny reż. Bill Duke, wyk. Andy Garcia, Laurence Fishburne, Tim Roth, Vanessa Williams USA 1997 Cinemax 2 06:00 Notting Hill - komedia romantyczna reż. Roger Michell, wyk. Julia Roberts, Hugh Grant, Richard McCabe, James Dreyfus USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1999 08:05 Peggy Sue wyszła za mąż - komedia obyczajowa reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Kathleen Turner, Nicolas Cage, Barry Miller, Catherine Hicks, Joan Allen, Kevin J. O'Connor, Jim Carrey USA 1986 09:45 W blasku Hollywood: Antonio Banderas - serial dokumentalny 10:15 Syreny - komedia romantyczna reż. Richard Benjamin, wyk. Cher, Bob Hoskins, Winona Ryder, Christina Ricci USA 1990 12:05 Słoniowe opowieści - film przygodowy reż. Mario Andreacchio, wyk. Patrick Bry, Xavier Clément, Aymeric Lecerf, Boris Ventura Australia/Francja 2006 13:40 Pieśń Carli - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Robert Carlyle, Scott Glenn, Oyanka Cabezas Hiszpania/Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 1996 15:45 Przełomowy czwartek - dramat obyczajowy reż. Arild Ostin Ommundsen, wyk. Vegar Hoel, Silje Salomonsen, Andreas Cappelen, Kim Bodnia Norwegia 2004 17:25 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: 10 filmów z Hugh Grantem - magazyn filmowy 17:55 Notting Hill - komedia romantyczna reż. Roger Michell, wyk. Julia Roberts, Hugh Grant, Richard McCabe, James Dreyfus USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1999 20:00 Przez ciemne zwierciadło - thriller SF reż. Richard Linklater, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Rory Cochrane, Robert Downey Jr., Mitch Baker USA 2006 22:00 Dzika orchidea - thriller erotyczny reż. Zalman King, wyk. Mickey Rourke, Carre Otis, Jacqueline Bisset, Assumpta Serna USA 1989 23:50 Dni chwały - dramat wojenny reż. Rachid Bouchareb, wyk. Jamel Debbouze, Samy Naceri, Roschdy Zem, Sami Bouajila Algieria/Francja/Belgia 2006 01:50 Mistrzowie horroru - serial grozy odc. 10 reż. Don Coscarelli, Kanada/USA 2005 02:55 Wstrząsy - film SF reż. Ron Underwood, wyk. Kevin Bacon, Michael Gross, Fred Ward, Reba McEntire USA 1990 04:30 6 punktów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Anette Winblad, wyk. Sanna Carlstedt, Johanna Granström, Erica Carlson, Niklas Engdahl Szwecja 2004 Ale kino! 08:00 Linia - film obyczajowy reż. Kazimierz Kutz, wyk. Czesław Jaroszyński, Teresa Lipowska, Leonard Pietraszak, Joanna Bogacka Polska 1974 09:40 Dharm - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bhavna Talwar, wyk. Pankaj Kapur, Supriya Pathak, Hrishitaa Bhatt, Daya Shankar Pandey Indie 2007 11:25 Ludzie zza kamery: Efekty specjalne - zęby - film krótkometrażowy 11:45 Jej Wysokość Pani Brown - dramat historyczny reż. John Madden, wyk. Judi Dench, Billy Connolly, Geoffrey Palmer, Antony Sher Irlandia/USA/Wlk. Brytania 1997 13:35 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Joanne Woodward - serial dokumentalny USA 14:35 Człowiek rakieta - film przygodowy reż. Joe Johnston, wyk. Bill Campbell, Jennifer Connelly, Alan Arkin, Timothy Dalton USA 1991 16:30 Prefontaine - film biograficzny reż. Steve James, wyk. Jared Leto, R. Lee Ermey, Ed O'Neill, Breckin Meyer USA 1997 18:25 Clint Eastwood. Życie i film - film dokumentalny wyk. USA 2007 20:00 Poirot: Zagadka w Kornwalii - serial kryminalny reż. Edward Bennett, Wlk. Brytania 1989 21:00 Poirot: Zniknięcie pana Davenheima - serial kryminalny reż. Edward Bennett, Wlk. Brytania 1989 22:05 Niewinny człowiek - thriller reż. Peter Yates, wyk. Tom Selleck, F. Murray Abraham, Laila Robins, David Rasche USA 1989 00:05 Jeżeli... - dramat obyczajowy reż. Lindsay Anderson, wyk. Malcolm McDowell, David Wood, Richard Warwick, Christine Noonan Wlk. Brytania 1968 02:00 Noc słoneczników - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jorge Sánchez-Cabezudo, wyk. Judith Diakhate, Mariano Alameda, Carmelo Gómez, Celso Bugallo Hiszpania/Francja/Portugalia 2006 Kino Polska 08:30 Bajki 08:35 Bajki Dixie - serial animowany odc. 7 08:40 Bajki Pomysłowy Dobromir: Szczekający talerz - serial animowany odc. 1 08:50 Bajki Uwaga znak - film animowany 09:00 Rodzina do kina 09:05 Rodzina do kina Siedem życzeń: Magiczny pierścień - serial przygodowy odc. 5/7 reż. Janusz Dymek, Polska 1985 10:05 Seans w Iluzjonie 10:10 Seans w Iluzjonie Kronika PAT 10:20 Seans w Iluzjonie Komentarz: Stanisław Janicki 10:30 Seans w Iluzjonie Pan Twardowski - film kostiumowy reż. Henryk Szaro, wyk. Franciszek Brodniewicz, Kazimierz Junosza-Stępowski, Maria Bogda, Elżbieta Barszczewska Polska 1936 12:00 Rodzina do kina 12:05 Rodzina do kina Święty Mikołaj pilnie poszukiwany - komedia obyczajowa reż. Krzysztof Gradowski, wyk. Marian Kociniak, Marek Walczewski, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Barbara Rachwalska Polska 1974 12:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie 12:40 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie PKF 51A/71 13:05 Seans na dwa głosy 13:10 Seans na dwa głosy Wypowiedź: Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Antczak 13:30 Seans na dwa głosy Noce i dnie: Bogumił i Barbara - film obyczajowy odc. 1/2 reż. Jerzy Antczak, wyk. Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Bińczycki, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Jerzy Kamas Polska 1975 15:45 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jerzy Hoffman 16:00 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jerzy Hoffman Znachor - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jerzy Hoffman, wyk. Jerzy Bińczycki, Anna Dymna, Tomasz Stockinger, Bernard Ładysz Polska 1981 18:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 18:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Doktor Ewa: Przeoczenie - serial obyczajowy odc. 5 reż. Henryk Kluba, Polska 1971 19:00 Seans. Poprawka z historii 19:05 Seans. Poprawka z historii Przyłbice i kaptury: W gnieździe wroga - serial przygodowy odc. 5/9 reż. Marek Piestrak, Polska 1985 20:00 Na ekranie i na planie - magazyn filmowy odc. 120 20:20 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz 20:25 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz Upał - komedia reż. Kazimierz Kutz, wyk. Jeremi Przybora, Jerzy Wasowski, Kalina Jędrusik, Barbara Krafftówna Polska 1964 21:55 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Dorota Stalińska 22:00 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Dorota Stalińska Wypowiedź: Dorota Stalińska 22:20 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Dorota Stalińska Debiutantka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Barbara Sass, wyk. Dorota Stalińska, Andrzej Łapicki, Bożena Adamkówna, Elżbieta Czyżewska Polska 1981 00:05 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Dorota Stalińska Jan Zachwatowicz - film dokumentalny reż. Antoni Krauze, wyk. Polska 2000 01:00 Seans na dwa głosy 01:05 Seans na dwa głosy Wypowiedź: Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Antczak 01:25 Seans na dwa głosy Noce i dnie: Bogumił i Barbara - film obyczajowy odc. 1/2 reż. Jerzy Antczak, wyk. Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Bińczycki, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Jerzy Kamas Polska 1975 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Chłopak na święta - komedia romantyczna reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. Kelli Williams, Patrick Muldoon, Shane Baumel, Charles Durning USA 2004 08:00 Frankie i Hazel - komedia reż. JoBeth Williams, wyk. Mischa Barton, Ingrid Uribe, Richard Yniguez, Anthony Marquez USA 2000 10:00 Anioł w rodzinie - film obyczajowy reż. Georg Stanford Brown, wyk. Meredith Baxter, Ronny Cox, Tracey Needham, David Chisum USA 2004 12:00 Frankie i Hazel - komedia reż. JoBeth Williams, wyk. Mischa Barton, Ingrid Uribe, Richard Yniguez, Anthony Marquez USA 2000 14:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Rynek śmierci - serial kryminalny Wlk. Brytania 1999 16:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 201 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 17:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 202 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 18:00 Autostopem do Gwiazdki - komediodramat reż. Mark Jean, wyk. Jennifer Grey, Megan Park, Clark Gregg, Barbara Gordon Kanada/USA 2006 20:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Szkarłatny kwiat - serial kryminalny odc. 7 Wlk. Brytania 1999 22:00 Dzień Wszystkich Świętych - dramat obyczajowy odc. 1/2 reż. Peter Medak, wyk. Robert Ri'chard, Pam Grier, Peter Gallagher, Gloria Reuben USA 2001 00:00 Wyjść - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Korty, wyk. Rebecca De Mornay, Ellen Burstyn, Robert Knepper, Richard Jenkins USA 1994 02:00 Dzień Wszystkich Świętych - dramat obyczajowy odc. 1/2 reż. Peter Medak, wyk. Robert Ri'chard, Pam Grier, Peter Gallagher, Gloria Reuben USA 2001 04:00 Chłopak na święta - komedia romantyczna reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. Kelli Williams, Patrick Muldoon, Shane Baumel, Charles Durning USA 2004 Comedy Central 06:00 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 324 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 06:30 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 325 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 07:00 Cybill - serial odc. 312 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 07:25 Cybill - serial odc. 313 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 08:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 223 USA 2001 08:25 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 224 USA 2001 08:50 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 225 USA 2001 09:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 321 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:35 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 322 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 323 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 520 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 10:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 521 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 11:20 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 218 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 219 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:10 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 220 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:35 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 117 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 13:00 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 118 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 13:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 324 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 325 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:15 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 522 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 523 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 524 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:35 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 221 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 222 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:30 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 223 USA 2001 16:55 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 224 USA 2001 17:20 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 225 USA 2001 17:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 424 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 18:15 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 423 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 18:40 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 425 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:10 Trafiony - Zatopiony - program rozrywkowy odc. 107 19:35 The Daily Show - dziennik niecodziennych wiadomości 20:00 Zielone skrzydło - serial odc. 109 Wlk. Brytania 2004 20:25 Butelka na haczyku - film reż. Aleksander Rogożkin, wyk. Aleksiej Bułdakow, Sergiej Russkin, Ville Haapasalo, Kirsi Tykkyläinen, Viktor Bychkov, Aleksei Buldakov, Andrei Krasko Rosja 1998 22:45 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 406 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 23:15 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 401 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 23:40 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 402 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 00:05 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 403 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 00:30 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 404 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 01:00 The Daily Show - dziennik niecodziennych wiadomości 01:25 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 116 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 02:15 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 111 03:15 Saturday Night Live - show odc. 144 04:00 Zdrówko - serial odc. 307 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 04:30 Zdrówko - serial odc. 308 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 04:55 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1621 04:55 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1622 AXN 06:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 68 Australia 2001 07:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 69 Australia 2001 08:00 Zagadki Cosby'ego - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 1994 09:00 Zagadki Cosby'ego - serial kryminalny odc. 14 USA 1994 10:00 Wzór 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2005 11:00 Wzór 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA 2005 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 68 Australia 2001 13:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 69 Australia 2001 14:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 1998 15:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 1998 16:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 1998 16:55 Co za pech! - reality show odc. 9 17:20 Gliniarze i Robbersonowie - komedia kryminalna reż. Michael Ritchie, wyk. Chevy Chase, Jack Palance, Dianne Wiest, Robert Davi USA 1994 19:00 Mistrzowie science fiction - serial SF odc. 3 reż. Michael Petroni, USA 2007 20:00 Puls miasta - serial kryminalny odc. 4 reż. Jon Avnet, USA 2002 21:00 Ten sam dzień - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 reż. Rob Bowman, USA 2006 22:00 Threshold - strategia przetrwania - serial SF odc. 13 reż. John Showalter, David S. Goyer, USA 2005 23:00 Gliniarze i Robbersonowie - komedia kryminalna reż. Michael Ritchie, wyk. Chevy Chase, Jack Palance, Dianne Wiest, Robert Davi USA 1994 00:45 Puls miasta - serial kryminalny odc. 4 reż. Jon Avnet, USA 2002 01:45 Ten sam dzień - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 reż. Rob Bowman, USA 2006 02:45 Threshold - strategia przetrwania - serial SF odc. 13 reż. John Showalter, David S. Goyer, USA 2005 03:40 Mistrzowie science fiction - serial SF odc. 3 reż. Michael Petroni, USA 2007 AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 164 Australia 2001 13:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 USA/Kanada 2001 14:00 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 17 USA 2003 15:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 15 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 16:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 16 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 17:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 164 Australia 2001 18:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 USA/Kanada 2001 19:00 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 17 USA 2003 20:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 15 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 21:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 16 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 22:00 Uśpiona komórka 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 USA 2005 23:00 Uśpiona komórka 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 USA 2005 00:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 USA/Kanada 2001 01:00 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 17 USA 2003 02:00 Uśpiona komórka 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 USA 2005 03:00 Uśpiona komórka 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 USA 2005 AXN Sci Fi 12:00 Star Trek: Enterprise - serial SF odc. 12 USA 2002 13:00 Star Trek: Enterprise - serial SF odc. 13 USA 2002 14:00 Star Trek: Enterprise - serial SF odc. 14 USA 2002 15:00 Star Trek: Enterprise - serial SF odc. 15 USA 2002 16:00 Star Trek: Enterprise - serial SF odc. 16 USA 2002 17:00 Star Trek: Enterprise - serial SF odc. 17 USA 2002 18:00 Star Trek: Enterprise - serial SF odc. 18 USA 2002 19:00 Star Trek: Enterprise - serial SF odc. 19 USA 2002 20:00 Star Trek: Enterprise - serial SF odc. 20 USA 2002 21:00 Star Trek: Enterprise - serial SF odc. 21 USA 2002 22:00 Star Trek: Enterprise - serial SF odc. 22 USA 2002 23:00 Elektroniczny łowca 2 - film SF reż. Richard Pepin, wyk. Don "The Dragon" Wilson, Stacie Foster, Don 'The Dragon' Wilson, Tony Burton USA 1995 00:50 Akta Dresdena - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 USA/Kanada 2007 01:50 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 USA 2006 02:50 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 3 USA/Kanada 1997 03:50 Elektroniczny łowca 2 - film SF reż. Richard Pepin, wyk. Don "The Dragon" Wilson, Stacie Foster, Don 'The Dragon' Wilson, Tony Burton USA 1995 National Geographic Channel 06:00 Cyrk chiński: Elity - film dokumentalny 07:00 Cyrk chiński: Na lodzie - film dokumentalny 08:00 Prawda i fikcja w Hollywood: Katastrofy na morzu - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Prawda i fikcja w Hollywood: Pościgi samochodowe - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Prawda i fikcja w Hollywood: Niezwykłe pojazdy - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Prawda i fikcja w Hollywood: Szpiegowskie gadżety - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Na ratunek Ziemi - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 12:30 Na ratunek Ziemi - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 13:00 Imperium koni: Historia podbojów - film dokumentalny 14:00 Ukryte światy: Życie w triasowym parku - serial przyrodniczy 14:30 Ukryte światy: W krainie smoków - serial przyrodniczy 15:00 Żyjąc wśród wielkich kotów - film przyrodniczy 16:00 Gepardy - braterstwo krwi - film przyrodniczy 17:00 Tajemnice tornada - film dokumentalny 18:00 Cała prawda o Pompejach - film dokumentalny 20:00 Premiera Niebezpieczne spotkania: Atak pytona - serial przyrodniczy 21:00 Premiera Punkt krytyczny: Cud w kopalni Quecreek - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Premiera W potrzasku: Akcja ratunkowa na oceanie - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Za kratkami: W świecie kobiet przestępców - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Zaginiony samolot - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Czysta nauka: Piramidy - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Atak pytona - serial przyrodniczy 03:00 Punkt krytyczny: Cud w kopalni Quecreek - serial dokumentalny 04:00 W potrzasku: Akcja ratunkowa na oceanie - serial dokumentalny 04:55 Za kratkami: W świecie kobiet przestępców - serial dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:00 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 06:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 08:30 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 08:55 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 09:20 Duel Masters - serial animowany 09:45 Duel Masters - serial animowany 10:10 X-Men: Ewolucja - serial animowany 10:30 X-Men: Ewolucja - serial animowany 11:00 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 11:30 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 11:55 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 12:20 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 12:45 Ben 10 - serial animowany 13:15 Ben 10 - serial animowany 13:40 Robotboy - serial animowany 14:30 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 14:55 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 15:20 Atomówki - serial animowany 16:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 16:25 Ben 10 - serial animowany 16:50 Storm Hawks - serial animowany 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka - serial dla dzieci 17:40 Szpiegowska rodzinka - serial dla dzieci 18:00 Tom i Jerry: Magiczny pierścień - film animowany 19:40 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - serial animowany 20:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 20:20 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 20:40 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 21:05 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 21:55 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 22:45 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 23:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Tunele/Herbata/Rowery górskie - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Kombajny/Łodzie ratunkowe/Czekolada - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok z ciężarówki - serial dokumentalny 07:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Jazda wzdłuż ciężarówki - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 Bezwzględne maszyny - transatlantyckie starcie: Samochody policyjne - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Discovery Atlas: Indie - serial dokumentalny 11:00 William Shatner - jak technika zmieniła świat: Jak technika zmieniła świat - ciąg dalszy - film dokumentalny odc. 2 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Tunele/Herbata/Rowery górskie - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Kombajny/Łodzie ratunkowe/Czekolada - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok z ciężarówki - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Jazda wzdłuż ciężarówki - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:30 Bezwzględne maszyny - transatlantyckie starcie: Samochody policyjne - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Strzały snajpera - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 30 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 32 18:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Najgłębszy tunel - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Woodie '40 - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Strefa śmierci: Zasadzka w Hawidży - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Brudna robota: Hydraulik - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Brudna robota: Pogromca termitów - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Brudna robota: Resztki z kasyna - serial dokumentalny 00:00 O krok od śmierci: Chłopiec w jaskini - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Ekwador - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Godzina zero: Zatonięcie promu Estonia - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Miejscy odkrywcy: Milwaukee - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Miejscy odkrywcy: Chicago - serial dokumentalny 04:55 Miejscy odkrywcy: Buffalo - serial dokumentalny Planete 06:15 Tajniki przyrody 3 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 13 ost. 06:45 Przygoda z przyrodą: Stan wojny - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/15 07:35 Tajniki przyrody 4 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 1/13 08:05 Tajniki przyrody 4 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 2/13 08:40 Tajniki przyrody 4 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 3/13 09:15 Broń pancerna państw Osi - film dokumentalny 10:20 Przygoda z przyrodą: Powrót wilków do Yellowstone - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/15 11:15 Ten cudowny dzień: Maroko - czas ramadanu - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/13 11:45 To nie czary!: Fotografia cyfrowa - program popularnonaukowy odc. 10/20 12:20 Śmierć Gianniego Versace - film dokumentalny 13:20 Przygoda z przyrodą: Dziedzictwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/15 14:15 Pobić Barbie na głowę - film dokumentalny 15:15 Brzozowa 51 - film dokumentalny 16:50 Wiek AIDS - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 ost. 17:50 Ginące cywilizacje: Walakowie - serial dokumentalny odc. 14/15 18:50 Reszta jest milczeniem - film dokumentalny 19:10 Dom mojej babci - film dokumentalny 20:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo Bombowce sprzymierzonych - film dokumentalny 21:50 Premiera. Lotnictwo Bombowce państw Osi - film dokumentalny 22:55 Świat za 50 lat: Świat - film dokumentalny odc. 3 ost. 23:55 Podwodny świat wysp Cíes - film przyrodniczy 00:55 Moja wstrząsająca historia: Seks podczas snu - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/7 01:50 Świat za 50 lat: Miasto - film dokumentalny odc. 2/3 02:45 Reklamujemy reklamy: Dziesięcioro przykazań - serial dokumentalny odc. 18/40 03:15 Reklamujemy reklamy: Republika Południowej Afryki - serial dokumentalny odc. 19/40 03:45 Reklamujemy reklamy: Hobby - serial dokumentalny odc. 20/40 Fox Life 08:10 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 20, Krasnal niezgody USA 1998 08:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 21, Turniej koszykówki USA 1998 09:10 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 6, Rodzinne atrakcje USA 2003 09:40 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 7, Mandi USA 2003 10:00 Zaginiona - serial sensacyjny odc. 7, Wskrzeszenie USA 2006 11:00 Poślubione armii - serial obyczajowy odc. 7, Powitanie i pożegnanie USA 2007 12:00 Kevin Hill - serial, dramat odc. 9, Żonglerka reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 12:55 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 9, Smak Providence reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 13:45 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 10, Pewny zakład reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 14:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 22, Ślubne zapędy USA 1998 15:05 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 23, Banalny urok USA 1998 15:30 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 10, Medium USA 15:55 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 11, Dom opieki USA 16:25 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć - reality show odc. 10 18:15 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 8, Zgrany duet USA 2003 19:10 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 21, Kobiety ojca USA 1998 19:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 22, Przedmowa USA 1998 20:05 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 9, Małe królowe piękności reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 21:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 10, Święta na Wisteria Lane reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 21:55 Czas na Briana - serial komediowy odc. 4, Zakład reż. Anthony Russo, Joe Russo, USA 2005 22:45 Czas na Briana - serial komediowy odc. 5, Prochy Angelo reż. Anthony Russo, Joe Russo, USA 2005 23:40 Fashion House - serial, dramat odc. 65, Podsumowanie tygodnia#11 reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 00:35 Dirt - serial, dramat odc. 12, Seks taśma reż. Matthew Michael, USA 2007 01:35 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 16, Wspomnienie z przyszłości reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 02:25 Być Jak Gwiazda: Reese Witherspoon - program rozrywkowy odc. 8 Eurosport 08:30 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 09:00 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Engelbergu (Szwajcaria) 10:00 Piłka nożna Euro 2008 - zapowiedź odc. 1/2 10:30 Piłka nożna Euro 2008 - zapowiedź odc. 2 ost. 11:00 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Engelbergu (Szwajcaria) 12:45 Piłka nożna Klasyka Ligi Mistrzów: Mecz finałowy z sezonu 2000/01: Bayern Monachium - Valencia CF 13:45 Piłka nożna Klasyka Pucharu UEFA 14:45 Gooooal!: Best of - magazyn piłkarski 15:00 Snooker Hall of Frame - magazyn sportowy 16:00 Watts - magazyn sportowy 17:00 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Engelbergu (Szwajcaria) 18:30 Piłka nożna Klasyka Ligi Mistrzów: Mecz finałowy z sezonu 1998/99: Manchester United - Bayern Monach 19:30 Piłka nożna Klasyka Ligi Mistrzów: Mecz finałowy z sezonu 2001/02: Bayer Leverkusen - Real Madryt 20:30 Piłka nożna Euro 2008 - zapowiedź odc. 1/2 21:00 Piłka nożna Euro 2008 - zapowiedź odc. 2 ost. 21:30 Piłka nożna 22:00 Piłka nożna Puchar Narodów Afryki - Turniej w Egipcie w 2006 roku 23:00 Eurosport Champions: Thierry Henry - magazyn sportowy 23:30 Gooooal!: Best of - magazyn piłkarski 00:00 Backgammon Zawody z cyklu World Series - zapowiedź 00:30 Watts - magazyn sportowy 01:00 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 10:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 10:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 11:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 11:30 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 12:00 Newport Harbor - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 13:30 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 14:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 15:00 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 16:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 16:30 Life of Ryan - reality show Ryana Shecklera 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 18:00 True Life - cała prawda o młodzieży 19:00 Daleko od domu - serial obyczajowy 19:30 Uparty jak Hogan - reality show 20:30 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 21:00 Trick It Out - tuning starych samochodów 21:30 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 22:00 Przerysowani - serial animowany 22:30 True Life - cała prawda o młodzieży 23:30 Alt.mtv - muzyka alternatywna 00:00 MTV Rocks - muzyka rockowa 00:30 Superrock - mocna dawka rockowej muzy 01:00 Don't kill the music - nocna playlista VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 13:00 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 14:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 14:30 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 15:00 Specjalista - program muzyczny 17:00 Shibuya - karaoke show 17:30 VIVA Hits Polska - program muzyczny 18:30 2008 - gra SMS-owa 19:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 20:00 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 21:30 Eurotop - lista przebojów 22:30 Viva Celebrations - reality show 23:00 Łatwa kasa - gra interaktywna 01:00 Nightrider - nocne pasmo muzyczne TCM 06:30 Prywatne życie Elżbiety i Esseksa - dramat biograficzny reż. Michael Curtiz, wyk. Bette Davis, Errol Flynn, Olivia de Havilland, Donald Crisp USA 1939 08:15 Tak niewielu - dramat wojenny reż. John Sturges, wyk. Frank Sinatra, Gina Lollobrigida, Steve McQueen, Richard Johnson USA 1959 10:20 Wyższe sfery - musical reż. Charles Walters, wyk. Bing Crosby, Grace Kelly, Frank Sinatra, Celeste Holm USA 1956 12:05 36 godzin - dramat wojenny reż. George Seaton, wyk. James Garner, Eva Marie Saint, Rod Taylor, Werner Peters USA 1965 14:00 Siedem narzeczonych dla siedmiu braci - musical reż. Stanley Donen, wyk. Howard Keel, Jeff Richards, Russ Tamblyn, Tommy Rall USA 1954 15:40 Gorące miliony - komedia reż. Eric Till, wyk. Maggie Smith, Peter Ustinov, Karl Malden, Bob Newhart USA/Wlk. Brytania 1968 17:30 Prywatne życie Elżbiety i Esseksa - dramat biograficzny reż. Michael Curtiz, wyk. Bette Davis, Errol Flynn, Olivia de Havilland, Donald Crisp USA 1939 19:15 Klątwa - film kryminalny reż. Fraser Clarke Heston, wyk. Charlton Heston, Richard Johnson, Susannah Harker, Edward Fox Wlk. Brytania/USA 1991 21:00 Terminator - film SF reż. James Cameron, wyk. Arnold Schwartzenegger, Linda Hamilton, Michael Biehn, Paul Winfield, Lance Henriksen USA 1984 22:50 Sala kinowa - kino brytyjskie - film dokumentalny 23:20 Duch - horror reż. Tobe Hooper, wyk. JoBeth Williams, Craig T. Nelson, Beatrice Straight, Dominique Dunne USA 1982 01:10 Terminator - film SF reż. James Cameron, wyk. Arnold Schwartzenegger, Linda Hamilton, Michael Biehn, Paul Winfield, Lance Henriksen USA 1984 03:00 W kręgu zła - thriller reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Robert Taylor, Katharine Hepburn, Robert Mitchum, Edmund Gwenn USA 1946 04:55 Katharine Hepburn: Wszystko o sobie - film dokumentalny reż. David Heeley, wyk. Katharine Hepburn, Dorothy Arzner, Lauren Bacall, John Beal USA 1993 Zone Europa 08:00 Pożegnanie z filmem: Podróż do Indii - dramat reż. David Lean, wyk. Judy Davis, Victor Banerjee, Peggy Ashcroft, James Fox, Alec Guinness, Nigel Havers, Richard Wilson, Antonia Pemberton, Michael Culver, Art Malik, Saeed Jaffrey Anglia/USA 1984 10:50 Kochankowie z kręgu polarnego - melodramat reż. Julio Medem, wyk. Najwa Nimri, Fele Martinez, Nancho Novo, Maru Valdivielso Francja/ Hiszpania 1998 12:45 Szyja żyrafy - dramat reż. Safy Nebbou, wyk. Sandrine Bonnaire, Claude Rich, Louisa Pili, Darry Cowl Francja/Belgia 2004 14:20 Tylko ty - komedia romantyczna reż. Norman Jewison, wyk. Marisa Tomei, Robert Downey Jr., Adam LeFevre, Joaquim de Almeida USA 1994 16:00 Mały Budda - dramat reż. Bernardo Bertolucci, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Ruocheng Ying, Chris Isaak, Bridget Fonda, Alex Wiesendanger, Raju Lal, Greishma Makar Singh, Sogyal Rinpoche, Ven. Khyongla Rato Rinpoche Lichtenstein/Anglia/Francja 1993 18:25 Taxi - dramat reż. Carlos Saura, wyk. Ingrid Rubio, Carlos Fuentes, Ágata Lys, Ángel de Andrés López, Eusebio Lázaro, Francisco Maestre, Maite Blasco, Francisco Boira, Iker Ortiz de Zárate, Chus Castrillo Hiszpania 1996 20:00 Zorro - film przygodowy reż. Duccio Tessari, wyk. Alain Delon, Ottavia Piccolo, Enzo Cerusico, Moustache, Giacomo Rossi Włochy/Francja 1975 22:05 Zostawić Las Vegas - dramat reż. Mike Figgis, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Elisabeth Shue, Julian Sands, Richard Lewis, Steven Weber, Kim Adams, Emily Procter USA/ Francja 1995 00:05 Niewygodne małżeństwo - film erotyczny reż. Gilbert Pop, wyk. Lou Berger, Loan Laure, Victor Marty, Nina Roberts Francja 2005 01:45 Kochankowie z kręgu polarnego - melodramat reż. Julio Medem, wyk. Najwa Nimri, Fele Martinez, Nancho Novo, Maru Valdivielso Francja/ Hiszpania 1998 03:30 Babski wieczór - komediodramat reż. Nick Hurran, wyk. Brenda Blethyn, Julie Walters, Kris Kristofferson, James Gaddas Wlk. Brytania 1998 Zone Romantica 06:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 42 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 07:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 43 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 08:00 I rozpadł się raj... - dramat kryminalny reż. Marcelo Pineyro, wyk. Hector Alterio, Cecilia Roth, Leonardo Sbaraglia, Daniel Kuzniecka Argentyna 1997 10:00 Wywiady z gwiazdami 10:35 To jest życie - serial odc. 28 Meksyk 2002 11:30 I rozpadł się raj... - dramat kryminalny reż. Marcelo Pineyro, wyk. Hector Alterio, Cecilia Roth, Leonardo Sbaraglia, Daniel Kuzniecka Argentyna 1997 13:25 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 86 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 14:20 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 87 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 15:15 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 88 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 16:10 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 89 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 17:05 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 90 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 18:00 Mundoshow international - magazyn podróżniczy odc. 7 19:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 15 20:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 20 21:00 Książę z bajki - reality show odc. 13 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi II - serial obyczajowy odc. 8 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 I rozpadł się raj... - dramat kryminalny reż. Marcelo Pineyro, wyk. Hector Alterio, Cecilia Roth, Leonardo Sbaraglia, Daniel Kuzniecka Argentyna 1997 00:50 To jest życie - serial odc. 27 Meksyk 2002 01:50 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 101 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 02:40 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 102 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 03:30 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 103 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 04:20 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 104 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 04:55 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 105 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 Canal + Sport 2 15:05 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz AS Nancy - Olympique Lyon 17:05 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Blackburn Rovers - Chelsea Londyn 19:10 Koszykówka NBA: Mecz New York Knicks - Los Angeles Lakers 21:55 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz AS Saint-Etienne - Paris Saint-Germain Zone Club 06:00 Szkoła tańca Jilliny - szkoła tańca odc. 6 06:30 Przyjęcia specjalne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 07:00 Sobota w kuchni: Gary Rhodes i Rachel Allen - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 07:30 Życie pani Pond - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 7 07:45 Życie pani Pond - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 8 08:00 Kuchnia na co dzień - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 08:30 Modny ¶wiat - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 757 09:00 Zmień swój styl - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 7 10:00 Piękni - magazyn moda i uroda odc. 8 10:30 Randka na czas - program rozrywkowy odc. 36 11:00 Randka na Manhattanie - magazyn odc. 8 11:30 Sobota w kuchni: Mike Robinson i Marry Berry - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 12:00 Modny ¶wiat - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 757 12:30 Kuchnia na co dzień - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 13:00 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór - reality show odc. 16 14:00 Wesele od kuchni - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 14:30 Kuchnia na ¶więta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 15:00 Kuchnia na ¶więta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 15:30 Kuchnia na ¶więta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 16:00 Kuchnia na ¶więta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 16:30 Kuchnia na ¶więta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 17:00 Dziecko w opałach - reality show 18:00 Wesele od kuchni - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 18:30 Piękni - magazyn moda i uroda odc. 8 19:00 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór - reality show odc. 16 20:00 Zmieniamy lokal - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 8 20:30 Randka na Manhattanie - magazyn odc. 8 21:00 Nawiedzone miejsca - magazyn popularnonaukowy odc. 8 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 35 23:00 Dziecko w opałach - reality show 00:00 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny odc. 45 01:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 35 02:00 Randka z eks: Philip i Terri - reality show odc. 5 02:30 Nawiedzone miejsca - magazyn popularnonaukowy odc. 8 03:30 Piękni - magazyn moda i uroda odc. 8 04:00 Randka z eks: Rosie i Katy - reality show odc. 6 04:30 Randka na Manhattanie - magazyn odc. 8 05:00 Podróże ze smakiem - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 Disney Channel 06:00 Cafe Myszka - serial animowany 06:25 Lilo i Stitch - serial animowany 06:50 Byle do przerwy - serial animowany 07:15 Kim Kolwiek - serial animowany 07:40 Brenda i pan Whiskers - serial animowany 08:00 Przygody Timmy'ego - serial animowany 08:25 Nowa szkoła króla - serial animowany 08:45 Wymiennicy - serial animowany 09:05 Amerykański smok Jake Long - serial animowany 09:30 Kim Kolwiek - serial animowany 09:55 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek - serial komediowy 10:00 Hannah Montana - serial komediowy 10:25 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek - serial komediowy 10:30 Mój brat niedĽwiedĽ 2 - film animowany 12:00 Byle do przerwy - serial animowany 12:25 Cafe Myszka - serial animowany 12:50 Goofy i inni - serial animowany 13:15 Kacza paczka - serial animowany 13:40 Legenda Tarzana - serial animowany 14:00 Byle do przerwy - serial animowany 14:25 Nowa szkoła króla - serial animowany 14:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers - serial animowany 15:10 Goofy i inni - serial animowany 15:35 Cafe Myszka - serial animowany 16:00 Wskakuj! - komedia 17:35 Lilo i Stitch - serial animowany 18:00 Kim Kolwiek - serial animowany 18:20 Byle do przerwy - serial animowany 18:45 Klasyka Disneya - serial animowany 19:00 A Goofy Movie - film animowany 20:40 Nie ma to jak hotel - serial familijny 21:05 Cory w Białym Domu - serial komediowy 21:25 ¦wiat Raven - serial familijny 21:50 Klasyka Disneya - serial animowany Discovery Travel & Living 06:00 Targ kulinarnych cudów - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 06:25 Targ kulinarnych cudów - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 06:50 Wyszukane smaki: Woda - serial dokumentalny 07:15 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja - serial dokumentalny 07:40 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja - serial dokumentalny 08:05 ¦więto smakoszy - Kanada - serial dokumentalny odc. 15 08:30 ¦więto smakoszy - droga 66 - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 09:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Austria - serial dokumentalny 09:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Południowa Karolina - serial dokumentalny 10:50 Wyprawy na krańce Ziemi: Strażnicy zaginionej Arki - serial dokumentalny 11:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 12:10 Targ kulinarnych cudów - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 12:40 Wyszukane smaki: Woda - serial dokumentalny 13:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja - serial dokumentalny 13:35 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja - serial dokumentalny 14:05 ¦więto smakoszy - Kanada - serial dokumentalny odc. 15 14:30 ¦więto smakoszy - droga 66 - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 15:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Austria - serial dokumentalny 15:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Południowa Karolina - serial dokumentalny 16:50 Wyprawy na krańce Ziemi: Strażnicy zaginionej Arki - serial dokumentalny 17:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 18:10 Targ kulinarnych cudów - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 18:40 Wyszukane smaki: Woda - serial dokumentalny 19:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja - serial dokumentalny 19:35 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja - serial dokumentalny 20:05 ¦więto smakoszy - Kanada - serial dokumentalny odc. 15 20:30 ¦więto smakoszy - droga 66 - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 21:00 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Motywacja - serial dokumentalny 21:55 Luksusowe rezydencje: Na uboczu - serial dokumentalny 22:20 Luksusowe rezydencje: Superrodziny - serial dokumentalny 22:45 Wielkie projekty - wnętrza - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 23:35 Wyszukane smaki: Tylko desery - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Wyszukane smaki: Brazylia - zderzenie kulinarnych tradycji - serial dokumentalny 00:30 Wyszukane smaki: Włochy - domowa kuchnia - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Austria - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Oregon - Plumeria Way - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Trud i wysiłek - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Szwecja - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Hongkong - serial dokumentalny Movies 24 06:00 Perry Mason: Niepokorna córka - film kryminalny 07:45 Prawdziwy ojciec - dramat obyczajowy 09:30 Siła wiary - dramat psychologiczny 11:15 Doktor Quinn - film obyczajowy 13:00 Perry Mason: Zazdrosny dowcipni¶ - film kryminalny 14:45 Kobieta, która zgrzeszyła - film obyczajowy 16:30 Cindy - film obyczajowy 18:15 Odcienie szaro¶ci - film kryminalny 20:00 Perry Mason: Zabójczy pocałunek - film kryminalny 21:45 Morderstwo pierwszego stopnia - film kryminalny 23:30 Rytmy nocy - film erotyczny 01:15 Dzikie obsesje - film erotyczny 03:00 Wspomnienia miło¶ci - thriller 04:30 Perry Mason: Niepokorna córka - film kryminalny Zig Zap 06:00 Aparatka - serial animowany odc. 8 06:25 Klub Winx 3: Ostatni trzepot skrzydeł - serial animowany odc. 13 06:50 Skyland: Pocz±tek nowego ¶wiata: Program Blue Sky - serial animowany odc. 22 07:15 Zoey 101: Przedstawienie - serial komediowy odc. 4 07:40 ZOOM - magazyn kulturalny 08:05 Kod Lyoko 4 - serial animowany odc. 8 08:30 Karol do kwadratu 2: Gdzie mięso? - serial animowany odc. 15 09:05 Przymierzalnia Friday Wear 3 - serial animowany odc. 7 09:08 Przymierzalnia Przymierzalnia - program dla nastolatków 09:10 Przymierzalnia Bratz 2 - serial animowany odc. 9 09:30 Przymierzalnia Przymierzalnia - program dla nastolatków 09:40 Przymierzalnia Gwiazda od zaraz 3: Natchnienie - serial dla młodzieży odc. 3 10:05 Przymierzalnia Przymierzalnia - program dla nastolatków 10:20 Przymierzalnia Naturalnie, Sadie - serial dla młodzieży odc. 4 10:50 Przymierzalnia Przymierzalnia - program dla nastolatków 11:00 Przymierzalnia Friday Wear 3 - serial animowany odc. 8 11:10 Ruby Gloom - serial animowany odc. 23 11:35 Friday Wear: Nieporozumienie - serial animowany odc. 40 11:40 Kot pani Ashboro - film przygodowy 13:05 Krewni i znajomi królika - program dla nastolatków 13:30 ¦wiat Raven: Brzydkie kacz±tko - serial familijny odc. 1 13:55 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Odej¶ć, czy zostać - serial obyczajowy odc. 44 14:20 Brejk Brejk - program dla młodzieży 14:30 Brejk Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin - serial animowany odc. 1 14:55 Brejk Brejk - program dla młodzieży 15:05 Brejk Na wysokiej fali - serial dla młodzieży odc. 50 15:30 Brejk Brejk - program dla młodzieży 15:40 Brejk Zagubieni z lotu 29: Samotno¶ć króla - serial przygodowy odc. 3 16:05 Brejk Brejk - program dla młodzieży 16:10 Histeria: GwiaĽdzisty sztandar - serial animowany odc. 40 16:35 Pinky i Mózg: Nie igra się z miło¶ci± - serial animowany odc. 30 17:00 Ekstremalne kaczory: Kacze ¦więta - serial animowany odc. 24 17:10 Freakazoid 2: Freakazoid chrzestny - serial animowany odc. 1 17:35 Kod Lyoko 4 - serial animowany odc. 9 18:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Zanik pamięci - serial animowany odc. 16 18:25 Na wysokiej fali - serial dla młodzieży odc. 51 18:50 Wielka płyta - program dla nastolatków 19:15 Ruby Gloom - serial animowany odc. 24 19:40 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Gdzie jest woda? - serial przygodowy odc. 4 20:05 ¦wiat Raven: Specjalna wyprzedaż - serial familijny odc. 2 20:30 Sówka - serial animowany 20:32 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Wołanie o pomoc - serial obyczajowy odc. 45 Jetix 06:00 Jerry i paczka 06:20 Jerry i paczka 06:45 Yin Yang Yo 07:05 Iggy Arbuckle 07:30 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 07:50 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 08:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 08:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 09:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 09:25 Yin Yang Yo 09:50 Yin Yang Yo 10:15 W.I.T.C.H. 10:40 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy 11:05 Pucca 11:30 Jerry i paczka 11:55 Yin Yang Yo 12:20 Yin Yang Yo 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Top Jetix 15:30 W.I.T.C.H. 15:55 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 H2O wystarczy kropla 18:00 H2O wystarczy kropla 18:25 Iggy Arbuckle 18:50 Planet Sketch 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 Naruto 20:15 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 20:40 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 21:00 H2O wystarczy kropla 21:25 H2O wystarczy kropla 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie Indiana: Następny wymiar 22:30 MegaMan NT Warrior 22:55 Naruto 23:15 Naruto 23:40 Naruto Eurosport 2 07:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Watts - magazyn sportowy 11:00 Legendy Pucharu Narodów Afryki - piłka nożna 12:00 Puchar Świata w Sofii - snowboard 12:45 Wiadomości weekendowe 13:00 Mistrzostwa Świata - rajdowe mistrzostwa świata 14:00 Mistrzostwa Świata - supermoto 15:00 Mistrzostwa Świata - motocross 16:00 Zawody w Brazylii - gokarty 17:00 Euro 2008 (1/2) - piłka nożna 17:30 Euro 2008 (2/2) - piłka nożna 18:00 Watts - magazyn sportowy 19:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 19:30 Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata w Alicante - trial 20:30 Pro Armwrestling League - siłowanie na rękę 21:00 Zawody w Rosji - kickboxing 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Zawody w USA - tna wrestling 00:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 01:00 Wiadomości weekendowe Discovery Civilisation 06:00 Pierwsze dziecko z próbówki - film dokumentalny 07:00 We wnętrzu Titanica - film dokumentalny 08:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Ostatnie 48 godzin Kurta Cobaina - film dokumentalny 10:20 Rywale - serial dokumentalny 10:45 Tajemnicze wyprawy - serial dokumentalny 11:45 Pierwsze dziecko z próbówki - film dokumentalny 12:45 We wnętrzu Titanica - film dokumentalny 13:35 Rywale - serial dokumentalny 14:05 Tajemnicze wyprawy - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Ostatnie 48 godzin Kurta Cobaina - film dokumentalny 16:30 Rywale - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Pierwsze dziecko z próbówki - film dokumentalny 19:00 We wnętrzu Titanica - film dokumentalny 20:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Ostatnie 48 godzin Kurta Cobaina - film dokumentalny 22:30 Rywale - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Pierwsze dziecko z próbówki - film dokumentalny 01:00 We wnętrzu Titanica - film dokumentalny 02:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Ostatnie 48 godzin Kurta Cobaina - film dokumentalny 04:20 Rywale - serial dokumentalny 04:45 Tajemnicze wyprawy - serial dokumentalny 05:35 Rywale - serial dokumentalny Discovery Science 06:00 Robotica - serial dokumentalny 06:50 Brainiac (5) - serial dokumentalny 07:40 Kontrowersyjne wynalazki - serial dokumentalny 08:10 Niezbite dowody - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Przywróceni życiu (5) - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Rywalizacja: Wielkie kradzieże spektakularne ucieczki - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Zrozumieć ewolucję - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Robotica - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Brainiac (5) - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Niezbite dowody - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Przywróceni życiu (5) - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Rywalizacja: Wielkie kradzieże spektakularne ucieczki - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Zrozumieć ewolucję - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Robotica - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Brainiac (6) - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Nurkowanie na bezdechu - film dokumentalny 21:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Ocaleni - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Megadrapieżniki - film dokumentalny 00:00 Robotica - serial dokumentalny 00:50 Brainiac (6) - serial dokumentalny 01:40 Kontrowersyjne wynalazki - serial dokumentalny 02:10 Nurkowanie na bezdechu - film dokumentalny 03:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko - serial dokumentalny 03:50 Ocaleni - serial dokumentalny 04:40 Kontrowersyjne wynalazki - serial dokumentalny 05:10 Megadrapieżniki - film dokumentalny Animal Planet 06:00 Dorastanie... - zwierzęta 07:00 Łowca krokodyli - zwierzęta 08:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (29) - zwierzęta 08:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (30) - zwierzęta 09:00 Małpi biznes (1) - zwierzęta 09:30 Małpi biznes (2) - zwierzęta 10:00 Niezwykły świat pingwinów (4) - zwierzęta 11:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (6) - zwierzęta 11:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (7) - zwierzęta 12:00 Dorastanie foki - zwierzęta 13:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (29) - zwierzęta 13:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (30) - zwierzęta 14:00 Morscy podróżnicy - zwierzęta 15:30 Zwierzęta od A do Z - zwierzęta 16:00 Na ratunek słoniom - zwierzęta 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston - zwierzęta 18:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (15) - zwierzęta 18:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (16) - zwierzęta 19:00 Sezon znikających niedźwiedzi - zwierzęta 20:00 Dżungla (3/3) - zwierzęta 21:00 Dzikie zwierzęta - zwierzęta 22:00 Ostatni lampart - zwierzęta 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston - zwierzęta 00:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (15) - zwierzęta 00:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (16) - zwierzęta 01:00 Sezon znikających niedźwiedzi - zwierzęta 02:00 Dżungla (3/3) - zwierzęta 03:00 Dzikie zwierzęta - zwierzęta 04:00 Ostatni lampart - zwierzęta 05:00 Na ratunek słoniom - zwierzęta Travel Channel 08:00 Obieżyświat - turystyka 09:00 Nie zapomnij paszportu - turystyka 10:00 Poza granicami - turystyka 10:30 Wszerz i wzdłuż - turystyka 11:00 Wkrótce otwarcie! - turystyka 11:30 Luksusy Republiki Południowej Afryki - turystyka 12:00 Narciarski świat - turystyka 12:30 Pola golfowe Kalifornii - turystyka 13:00 Podróże koleją - turystyka 14:00 Avventura kuchnia Włoch - turystyka 14:30 Avventura kuchnia Włoch - turystyka 15:00 Smaki Peru - turystyka 15:30 Podróż w świat wina Hiszpania i Portugalia - turystyka 16:00 Podróż w świat wina Hiszpania i Portugalia - turystyka 16:30 Rajd dookoła Morza Śródziemnego (5) - turystyka 17:00 Wszerz i wzdłuż - turystyka 17:30 Narciarski świat - turystyka 18:00 Ekstremalni podróżnicy - turystyka 18:30 Odgłosy ginącego świata - turystyka 19:00 Zielone wakacje - turystyka 19:30 Dzień dla natury - turystyka 20:00 Travel 2007 - turystyka 20:30 Podróż w świat wina Hiszpania i Portugalia - turystyka 21:00 Luksusowe podróże - turystyka 21:30 Australijskie podróże - turystyka 22:00 Obieżyświat - turystyka 23:00 Narciarski świat - turystyka 23:30 Imprezy z przewodnikiem - turystyka 00:00 Pielgrzymki indyjskie podróże - turystyka 00:30 Pielgrzymki indyjskie podróże - turystyka 01:00 Poza granicami - turystyka 01:30 Podróżnik - turystyka VH1 Polska 06:00 VH1 Hits - magazyn muzyczny 08:00 Rock your baby - magazyn muzyczny 09:00 Wake up - magazyn muzyczny 11:00 Jazda po klipach - rozrywka 12:00 VH1 Cafe - magazyn muzyczny 12:30 Smells like 90's - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Aerobic - magazyn muzyczny 14:30 VH1 Music - magazyn muzyczny 15:30 VH1 Yesterday - magazyn muzyczny 16:30 VH1 Hitters - program muzyczny 17:30 Z archiwum... Pink - muzyka. dokument 18:00 The Essential Avril Lavigne - muzyka. dokument 18:30 Storytellers - program muzyczny 19:30 Rock Show - magazyn muzyczny 20:00 Monografia - muzyka. dokument 21:00 VH1 Legends - magazyn muzyczny 22:00 MTV Unplugged - koncert 23:00 VH1 Oldschool - magazyn muzyczny 00:00 VH1 Hits - magazyn muzyczny 04:00 Chillout - magazyn muzyczny MTV 2 06:00 Top 50 Comedy Videos - rock + pop 09:00 Top 50 Comedy Videos - rock + pop 12:00 Gonzo 5th Birthday Tour - rock + pop 13:00 Gonzo 5th Birthday Tour: The Live Stuff - rock + pop 14:00 Gonzo's Top Ten Guests Ever - rock + pop 15:30 Gonzo On Tour: Top 10 Bands Ever - rock + pop 16:30 Babyshambles: Gonzo Tour live - rock + pop 17:00 Gonzo 5th Birthday Tour - rock + pop 18:00 12 Days Of Christmas - rock + pop 19:00 The MTV TWO Chart - rock + pop 20:00 Gonzo 5th Birthday Special - rock + pop 21:00 Kate Nash: Xfm 10th Birthday Live - rock + pop 21:30 The Rumblestrips: Xfm 10th Birthday live - rock + pop 22:00 Joe Lean & The Jing Jang... - rock + pop 22:30 The Klaxons: Xfm 10th Birthday Live - rock + pop 23:00 CSS: Xfm 10th Birthday Live - rock + pop 23:30 The Fratelli's: Xfm 10th Birthday Live - rock + pop 00:00 Gonzo Loves ... - rock + pop 01:00 120 Minutes: Best Of 2007 - rock + pop 03:00 MTV TWO: Commercial Free - rock + pop Extreme Sports 06:00 The Reality of Speed (6) - sporty ekstremalne 06:30 Exposure (6) - sporty ekstremalne 07:00 Extreme Moms (3) - sporty ekstremalne 07:30 Rebel TV (14) - sporty ekstremalne 08:00 F.I.A. European Drag Racing Championship (11) - sporty ekstremalne 08:30 F.I.A. European Drag Racing Championship (12) - sporty ekstremalne 09:00 Betonowa fala (12) - sporty ekstremalne 09:30 Ast Tour 2007 (6) - sporty ekstremalne 10:30 Official Velux 5 Oceans Film (1) - sporty ekstremalne 11:30 Drop In TV (12) - sporty ekstremalne 12:00 Jack Osbourne The Recruits (5) - sporty ekstremalne 13:00 Ast Tour 2007 (6) - sporty ekstremalne 14:00 The Reality of Speed (6) - sporty ekstremalne 14:30 Exposure (6) - sporty ekstremalne 15:00 Wwe Raw (756) - sporty ekstremalne 16:00 Ex Tube (80) - sporty ekstremalne 18:00 Drop In TV (12) - sporty ekstremalne 18:30 Betonowa fala (12) - sporty ekstremalne 19:00 Ast Tour 2007 (6) - sporty ekstremalne 20:00 Official Velux 5 Oceans Film (1) - sporty ekstremalne 21:00 Jack Osbourne The Recruits (5) - sporty ekstremalne 22:00 Laird (2) - sporty ekstremalne 22:45 Jaws Underground (3) - sporty ekstremalne 23:30 The Dudesons (1) - sporty ekstremalne 00:00 Extreme Moms (3) - sporty ekstremalne 00:30 Rebel TV (14) - sporty ekstremalne 01:00 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2006 (9) - sporty ekstremalne 01:30 Jack Osbourne The Recruits (5) - sporty ekstremalne 02:30 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2006 (10) - sporty ekstremalne 03:00 Drop In TV (12) - sporty ekstremalne 03:30 Betonowa fala (12) - sporty ekstremalne 04:00 Drop In TV (12) - sporty ekstremalne 04:30 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2006 (9) - sporty ekstremalne 05:00 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2006 (10) - sporty ekstremalne 05:30 Betonowa fala (12) - sporty ekstremalne ČT 1 05:00 Poszukiwanie tańca - film dokumentalny 06:00 Ciekawostki z regionów 06:25 Adres: Europa środkowa 06:50 Klocki - program dla dzieci 07:00 Przygody kurki Pipky - bajka dla dzieci 07:05 Willy Fog w poszukiwaniu przygody (10/26) - serial animowany, Hiszpania 07:30 Plac zabaw 7 - program dla dzieci 08:40 Ośmiornica z drugiego piętra (1/4) - komedia, Czechosłowacja 1987 09:45 Kalendarium 10:00 Wędrująca kamera 10:30 Obiektyw 11:00 Chwila dla piosenki - portret muzyka 11:55 Nie pozwólcie sobie odejść 12:00 Pytania Vaclava Moravca - talk show 13:00 Sprawy 13:05 Ten świąteczny atak albo Pokój ludziom dobrej woli - film obyczajowy, Czechy 2004 14:10 Drogi wiary 14:35 Magazyn chrześcijański 14:50 Poszukiwanie straconego czasu 15:05 Z pamiętnika - program dokumentalny 16:25 Świąteczne słowa 16:30 Królowa Kamilla? - film dokumentalny 17:15 Kulisy programu ČT 17:35 Prognoza pogody 17:37 Minuta z przyrodą - program przyrodniczy 17:40 Sprawy 17:50 Koncert adwentowy - koncert 18:45 Wieczorynka - dobranocka 18:55 Szczęśliwa dziesiątka - losowanie 19:00 Wydarzenia 19:20 Wydarzenia regionalne 19:35 Prognoza pogody 19:40 Bramki, punkty, sekundy 19:55 Sportka a Šance - losowanie 20:00 3 plus 1 z Miroslavem Donutilem - rozrywka 21:30 StarDance II - rozrywka 21:35 168 godzin 22:05 My Fair Lady (2/2) - musical, USA 1964 23:15 Sprawy 23:20 Bramki, punkty, sekundy 23:25 Sportka a Šance - losowanie 23:30 Świat sztuki: Audrey Hepburn - film dokumentalny 00:15 Szczęśliwa dziesiątka - losowanie 00:20 Cold Squad 6 (9/13) - serial kryminalny, Kanada 2003 01:05 Sportowcy świata: Kanada kontra Związek Radziecki - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Zima na Podluží - film dokumentalny 02:40 Boże Narodzenie z Hutką - koncert 03:00 Pytania Vaclava Moravca - talk show 04:00 Pytania Vaclava Moravca - talk show ČT 2 06:50 Wiadomości STV 07:10 Jądro 07:15 Nie pozwólcie sobie odejść 07:20 Telewizyjny klub niesłyszących 07:50 Panorama 08:30 Notes - magazyn muzyczny 09:15 Kultura.cz - magazyn kulturalny 09:35 Sławne miasta - film dokumentalny 10:00 Trzysta trzydzieści trzy - literatura 10:50 Mity i fakty historyczne - reportaż 11:40 Kalendarz - program muzyczny 12:00 Książę i żebrak (1/2) - film animowany, USA 1971 13:10 Śnięty Mikołaj II - komedia, USA 2002 14:55 Zima na Podluží - film dokumentalny 15:35 Świat sztuki: Audrey Hepburn - film dokumentalny 16:20 Zielona dolina - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1941 18:15 Simpsonowie 17 (5/25) - serial animowany 18:35 Nie pozwólcie sobie odejść 18:40 Angielski z mahometaninem - angielski 18:45 O języku czeskim - program edukacyjny 19:00 Kuchnie religijne - film dokumentalny 19:30 Spojrzenia 19:35 Kultura.cz - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Wieczór na temat... Kolęda, kolęda - program muzyczny 22:00 Na basenie z Františkou Garlíkovou - talk show 22:25 Czeska poezja - literatura 22:35 Dogrywka - magazyn sportowy 23:00 Magazyn golfowy - golf 23:25 Jedyna czeska filharmonia - felieton 00:15 StarDance II gdy gwiazdy tańczą - rozrywka 01:15 StarDance II gdy gwiazdy tańczą - rozrywka 01:45 Simpsonowie 17 (5/25) - serial animowany 02:05 Rozluźnijcie się, proszę - rozrywka 02:50 Cuda świata (6/10) - serial dokumentalny 03:15 Na szlaku po Azorskim przylądku - serial dokumentalny 03:40 Sztuka chrześcijańska Moraw - film dokumentalny 04:00 Koncert adwentowy - koncert 05:40 Mała poranna muzyka - magazyn muzyczny Nova 05:25 Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie - film animowany 06:35 Lískulka (9/13) - serial animowany, Czechy 1998 06:45 Totally Tooned In (12) - serial animowany, USA 1999 07:10 Walt Disney i jego czarodziejski świat - bajka dla dzieci 08:00 W.I.T.C.H. (32) - serial animowany, Francja/USA 2005 08:25 Łowca krokodyli (16) - zwierzęta 09:20 Nowa podróżomania - reportaż 09:55 Wesołych świąt życzy ośmiornica - komedia, Czechosłowacja 1986 11:40 Eyes (4/12) - serial kryminalny, USA 2004 12:30 Wildlife Greats - film dokumentalny 13:25 Drugi dzień świąt - komedia, USA 1997 15:05 Kot - komedia, USA 2003 16:40 Detektyw Monk 4 (11/16) - serial kryminalny, USA 2005 17:30 Trzej muszkieterowie - film przygodowy, USA 1993 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Z tobą świat mnie interesuje - komedia, Czechosłowacja 1982 21:35 Zagubieni 3 (17/24) - serial przygodowy, USA 2006 22:25 Przetrwać święta - komedia romantyczna, USA 2004 00:00 Strażnik Teksasu 5 (19/26) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997 00:40 Novashopping 01:10 Tales of the Serengeti - serial dokumentalny 02:10 Wówczas w Boże Narodzenie - rozrywka 03:05 Do-re-mi - show 03:50 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 04:30 Lenssen & Partners (175) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 2003 04:55 Lenssen & Partners (176) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 2003 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zig Zap z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ČT 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ČT 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nova z 2007 roku